Last Chance
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place immediately following "A Friend in Need." Gabrielle gets another chance with Xena, but there is a twist. Story also includes Borias, Ares, etc. Please read and REVIEW.
1. Gabrielle's Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the introduction to the story of Xena and Gabrielle immediately following "A Friend In Need". It is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Gabrielle's Introduction :::

Gabrielle held the golden urn containing Xena's ashes to her chest. Xena was gone. Really gone this time. And there was no bringing her back. She had brought her back for a moment, but only for one sweet kiss. Their last kiss, and then Xena had to go again. Xena had to pay the ultimate price for all her past crimes. And that price had been death.

Gabrielle cried. She missed her best friend, her Love. Her heart felt as though it had been torn from her chest. In truth, it had. Without Xena, what was left? There was Eve. She had to go home and tell Eve the sad news about her mother. Eve was now a young woman with a life of her own. Even Eve no longer needed Gabrielle. As sad as she felt that night, Gabrielle could have tossed herself over the side of the ship, where pain would become nothing but oblivion. But she could not. She had promised Xena she would go on. And go on, she must.

But how? How without Xena? They had been One. For so long now she had been at Xena's side, and they had shared so much together. Not just their love, but their very lives. Gabrielle had no clue how to move forward without Xena.

Tears ran from Gabrielle's sorrowful green eyes. They fell onto the golden urn and mingled with Xena's ashes. "Xena, you can't be gone... you just can't be. I need you so," Gabrielle sobbed as she cried. "I need you, Xena. Can't you see?"

"Come back to me... ohhhh please come back," Gabrielle begged. She prayed to the Gods and even to The One God whom Eve and Eli had so faithly believed in.  
She prayed to whoever would listen. "Bring Xena back to me... please bring her back."

"I'll do anything... Anything! I'll suffer through any sort of Hell,  
just bring Xena and I back together. Ohhhh please take all of this away,"  
Gabrielle prayed, putting her full heart and soul into the prayer. And she meant every word. She would suffer any fate, as long as it brought her best friend and her Love back to her.

If only Xena had not become so evil. If only she had met Xena before she had killed so many. Perhaps she could have saved Xena from that ultimate fate.  
But no... it was too late. Too late. Sad tears continued to fall as a harsh wind blew the ship to and fro.

Gabrielle fell upon her bunk, crying herself, still clutching the urn against. It was her last connection to Xena. The only thing tangable of the one she had loved. Merciful sleep come to take the grieving and exhausted woman into its embrace. But Gabrielle would never be prepared for the life ahead of her when she would awaken...

When Gabrielle awakened, she was in a strange, dark place. It was cold and damp here, and she was laying on the stone ground. She sat up and found the urn no where to be found. She searched for it frantically, but it was as if the precious container holding Xena's ashes had just vanished. Then Gabrielle realized she was wearing a dress which was virtually rags and locked in a small cell. "Gods, what is going on?" she gasped. She was no longer on the ship,  
but where was she? This had to be a dream!

"Let me out of here! Please!" Gabrielle called out, beating against the metal bars. After a moment, a guard appeared and he growled something to her in another language. Gabrielle had no idea what he said, but it didn't sound nice.

He unlocked the bars and jerked Gabrielle out by her hair. He yelled something at her and gave her a sharp slap on the cheek. Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes, but she didn't cry. Although she was scared out of her mind and didn't know her fate, she tried her best not to show it. She and her younger sister Lila had been captured by slave traders just before she had met Xena and she found that being quiet and trying her best not to dissolve into tears had kept her captors from excessive violence. Xena had saved her, Lila,  
and the others that day, but sadly Gabrielle knew there would be no Xena to protect her now. She had to get out of this mess on her own.

"Gabrielle, help me!" a voice cried out, and Gabrielle's eyes widened, seeing her little sister Lila. But how could that be? Lila had died many years earlier. This just couldn't be happening... It had to be a dream.

*Please let me wake up,* Gabrielle thought, but it didn't happen. The hateful guard drug Gabrielle along by her hair to the place where the other slave women were being loaded into a wagon.

*Hasn't this all happened before?* Gabrielle thought to herself, but something was different now. Everything was different, but Gabrielle wasn't quite comprehend what had changed. Yes, she and Lila had been taken as slaves before but that had been near Potedia, and this most definitely wasn't Poteidia.  
They were in a strange land, and Gabrielle could not understand the language.

The slave women were smacked with a whip until they had all loaded onto the wagon. Many were naked and crying. Immediately, Gabrielle reached for her little sister, holding her tight. "Did they hurt you, Lila?" Gabrielle asked,  
kissing her sister's long dark hair.

"No... but I am scared. What are they gonna do us?" Lila cried. "I want mother."

As Gabrielle looked into her sister's eyes, she saw youth and innocence there. When Lila had died, she had been married with a grown child of her own.  
Now Lila was young again. Very young. A girl on the verge of womanhood. How could this be? Had Gabrielle somehow gone back in time? Was this just a dream?

*Gods, why can't I wake up?* Gabrielle thought as she tried her best to comfort her younger sister.

She stroked Lila's hair and wiped away her hot tears. "It's okay, sis. I won't let anything happen to you," promised Gabrielle. She hoped it was true and she could keep that promise. If anything happened to Lila, she wouldn't be able to bear it. She loved her with every ounce of her heart.

"They are gonna sell us... I know they are. I'm scared, Gabby. What if I never see you again?" sobbed Lila as more tears fell.

Gabrielle felt sick inside. They were slaves now and totally helpless. This wouldn't be good. And Lila was probably right. They would probably sold this day. She could only pray that they would be sold together and that their fate wouldn't be as cruel as they feared.

(PLEASE REVIEW) 


	2. Xena the Conqueror

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the story of Xena and Gabrielle following "A Friend in Need". It is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

PLEASE REVIEW...

Chapter Two ::: Xena The Conqueror

Gabrielle and the other slave women had been taken to the place of auction. It was a cramped, sweaty place with lots of pawing men and slave traders who were trying to keep order. One by one the women were lead up onto stage and sold unwillingly to the highest bidder. Gabrielle waited in the line, holding Lila's hand tightly in her own as she saw the other ladies being led away by their new owners. Most of the men who were bidding were old and ugly although some were younger and burly. The scent of unwashed bodies everywhere made Gabrielle nauseated. Whenever one of the girls would try to run away, she would be severely whipped and forced to do as they had been told by the men. How Gabrielle hated this place.

Her green eyes got wide as now it was her turn. She was ripped away from Lila and drug up onto the stage. "Gabrielle!" Lila cried out as tears streaked her face. But Gabrielle could do nothing as she was taken in front of the crowd. The crowd cheered seeing a woman as young and beautiful as Gabrielle. She had long blond hair, sparkling green eyes and a curvaceous body. Right away, some high bids were placed.

But one man stood at the back of the crowd, a woman by his side. She was a tall woman with flowing dair hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She dressed in furs and silver and she had a look that said, "Do not cross me or you shall die." She was as beautiful as she was evil. As she stood there beside the muscular man who had long black braids which reached his waist, she said, "I want that one," and glanced at Gabrielle.

"She will be mine... buy her for me, Borias," Xena insisted, her eyes on Gabrielle. She had wanted a new slave girl. Someone fresh and young for her amusement. She already had one servant girl named Satrina, but now it time for something new. Something innocent and blond.

"Yes, Xena," Borias said as he raised his hand high into the air, offering a hefty amount of gold for the young woman. A gasp went out over the crowd. This day no other woman had been bought for such a great amount of gold. No one would or could challenge that bid.

"Sold," cried out the slave trader much to Gabrielle's horror.

"Wait!" Borias called out as he slowly approached the stage, his muscles flexing as he walked. "She is a virgin, no?"

The slave trader holding the struggling Gabrielle shrugged. No one really knew. None of his men had defiled this one, but that didn't mean she was untouched. She may have lost her virginity before her capture.

"Xena, come here!" Borias called out. Reaching the stage, Xena arrived at Borias's side. Her blue eyes fell on Gabrielle who was trembling with fear and rage and trying to escape the guard.

"They are uncertain of her innocence," Borias told Xena.

Xena's eyes got darker, almost black as she walked closer to Gabrielle. Gabrielle nearly fainted. This was Xena. HER Xena. *How could this be?*

"I want to see what it is I am buying. Strip her... NOW!" Xena commanded,  
her voice harsh. No one would dare defy her when she spoke like that,  
especially the way she was stroking that huge silver sword at her side.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Gabrielle cried out, because although she couldn't understand the language of the slave traders; she could understand every word that Xena and Borias were saying. And she did not want to be humiliated and embarrassed with her nudity displayed before this entire crowd.

"I said NOW!" Xena screamed. "What are you waiting for?"

The slave trader jumped, hearing Xena's shout. He hurriedly shredded Gabrielle's garment, tearing the rags away. Gabrielle hadn't been wearing any undergarment, so when the rags fell away, she stood there, completely and totally naked.

Tears filled her eyes as she backed away from the slave trader, trying to hide her breasts and pubic area with her hands. She wanted to run, but there was no where to go as she was surrounded by slave traders and the hungry eyes of dozens of men everywhere. Xena made a motion to Borias, who seized the young slave girl in his steely arms.

"Turn her over, Borias..." Xena said, her voice strangely more quiet,  
almost "normal" to Gabrielle's ears.

Before Gabrielle could even comprehend what was about to happen to her,  
Borias flipped her over unceremoniously in his arms, so her backside was presented to Xena, her curvy feminine hips raised upward and her head hanging near the floor of the stage. Gabrielle cried out and attmepted to get free,  
but Borias held both of her legs steady with one of his muscular arms.

"Ohhhhh!" Gabrielle then cried out, feeling someone touching her in her most imtimate of places. Two fingers slipped inside, searching. After a moment,  
Xena had found what she had been seeking.

"Virgin!" she announced loudly, pulling her fingers from Gabrielle's innocent body. She had a triumphant grin on her face when Borias quickly flipped Gabrielle over, setting her down on her tiny feet. Gabrielle glared at Xena as the warlord looked back at her. The exam had not hurt, but Gabrielle couldn't have been more angry or humiliated.

She didn't care if she was a virgin once again. How dare Xena have touched her like that? Gabrielle didn't like it at all! And she found herself despising this Xena. Ohhhh Gods, what had she done when she had prayed and made that wish?

"Cover her," Xena then commanded. "I do not want my men to see her. We ride back to camp now... and she will ride with me."

Borias placed his own fur robe around the young slave and shoved her toward Xena. "Come," Xena said, tugging on Gabrielle's hand. Since Gabrielle really had no choice, she was forced to follow Xena.

Suddenly then, Gabrielle stopped. Xena gave her another tug, then turned to look at annoyance at her new beautiful slave. "Please... my sister,"  
Gabrielle whispered, looking up at the stage and seeing Lila being led up next.

Xena made a growling sound deep in her throat, but then softened a little,  
hearing her little slave pleading for her sister. She did something entirely unexpected. "Take the other girl, too," she commanded of Borias. Borias was shocked but didn't question Xena's orders. He bid for Lila, and she was taken, too.

Once they had left the place of auction, they rode away toward Xena's camp,  
Gabrielle on horseback with Xena and Lila riding with Borias. *What have I done?* Gabrielle inwardly raged as her thoughts turned to poor Lila. *Are they going to rape my little sister?* Had she been selfish in begging Xena for her sister, too? But at the very least if they were together, maybe somehow they could find a way to escape. Or did Gabrielle really want to escape? She had her wish. She was with Xena now. Or at least some form of Xena.

When they arrived back at camp, Xena climbed fluidly down from her steed,  
taking a dazed Gabrielle down with her. As she stood in Xena's strong arms,  
Gabrielle could only gaze at her. It was Xena, it WAS, yet it wasn't. This Xena was evil, cruel, and dangerous. Very, very dangerous. She had heard stories. Terrible stories of the Warlord Xena. Not just from Xena herself,  
but by others. Stories of rape, murder, pillage. What had she gotten herself into?

Xena gazed back at her slave, as though challenging her. She wouldn't be letting this one go. Never. There was something about her, but Xena didn't know what it was. "You are mine now," Xena said, looking down into the emerald eyes of the girl. "And don't you forget that."

"I will never BELONG to you," Gabrielle sneered because in truth she wanted nothing to do with this hateful and evil Xena. Where was HER Xena?

Xena let out a musical laugh. "Ohhh little one... you will see... you will be mine..." she said. "And very soon, tonight even. You want your little sister to be safe, don't you?"

"You want her to remain untouched, do you not?" Xena bargained, glancing over at Lila who was upon the other horse with Borias.

"Yes... yes... just don't hurt her, Xena. Please," Gabrielle pleaded. She would do anything for Lila to keep her safe... even if it meant...

Looking at Xena, she knew what she had meant. She knew what Xena wanted,  
and she was terrified. This Xena she was frightened of; how could she ever...?

A beautiful woman came forward with dark hair and wearing a servant's dress,  
and she shyly approached Xena. "Satrina," Xena spoke melodiously to the first of her slaves. "Take Gabrielle inside my tent. She is my new little slave. And I'd like you get her ready for tonight. I have some things I'd like to teach her."

"Yes, Xena," Satrina said, averting her eyes to Xena. She then took Gabrielle's hand into hers, leading Gabrielle away to Xena's tent.

Once they had ducked inside the tent, Satrina spoke. "Gabrielle, you need to bathe and get ready for Xena. You don't want to make her angry. You wouldn't like her when she is angry," Satrina warned, looking at Gabrielle with pity. She got Gabrielle some water for bathing and a thin garment to wear. It was soft and looked like a dainty nightie.

"I have been her slave for nearly a year now, but I fear she has grown tired of me. I sleep on her robes when Borias is away. And sometimes..." spoke the girl as her voice got low as though she was scared. "... Sometimes they take me... together."

"Now she has given me cooking duty... and you will be the one to share her robes. Please Gabrielle, be good. Don't fight her," Satrina spoke. "I fought her at first... but eventually, I stopped fighting. It's really not so bad, you will see."

Satrina then left a stunned Gabrielle in the tent so she could bathe and get prepared for Xena's arrival. 


	3. Gabrielle, The Slave Girl

Author's Note: This story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I'd also like to add, F.Y.I, in this story Gabrielle is 17 summers, making Lila approximately 3 years younger, I suppose. Gabrielle's age is actually mentioned in this chapter. Since Gabrielle came back through time, she's not in the same time-frame of age as the other characters in the story such as Xena, Borias, etc. Considering this, I hope my readers aren't too confused.

~X~X~

Gabrielle did as she was told, bathing and dressing to wait for Xena, but on the inside she was shaking. How could Satrina be so calm? How did anyone seem so calm in a situation like this? She didn't know what she was going to do and she couldn't promise not to fight Xena, even though she had been warned.  
All of this this was just so wrong! This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all.

She finished dressing and waited. Maybe she could just talk to Xena. Maybe HER Xena was in there somewhere? Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't think the Xena she knew was there at all. She was just so ... so horrible!

Xena went to give orders to her men. She wanted everything in order as she had plans and didn't want to be disturbed tonight. The first thing on the agenda was to take "care" of Gabrielle's little sister. Xena approached Satrina, who was cooking something in large iron pot over the fire. "What's for supper?" Xena asked, inhaling the delicious scent.

"It's stew," replied Satrina, not even looking up at Xena who stood there as though waiting for something.

"And how is my new little slave girl?" Xena finally asked.

"Uhhhh... I think she's okay, but- but I don't think she likes you very much..." Satrina spoke honestly, but with fear in her voice. She never knew how Xena would react to anything, so she was always scared out of her goard whenever the warlord was around.

Xena just laughed, throwing her head back as she then looked down at Satrina stirring the food. Xena smiled, her lips curving up dangerously. "Well, it doesn't really matter if she likes me or not for what I intend to do tonight,"  
she spoke as she looked over, seeing Borias pulling young Lila over toward the fire.

"Satrina, this is Lila, Gabrielle's little sister. She's going to be your new cooking assistant. She will do as you say. And if she does anything to misbehave, you will let me know," Xena explained so both young slaves could hear her orders. "Lila, you will help Satrina around the camp with the cooking and laundry duties. And you will not try to escape."

Xena bore those magnificient blue eyes of hers into Lila's and Lila nodded,  
scared to death of the tall, muscular female warlord. Xena then turned her attention onto Borias. "Make sure all the men know what they are to do. I will not be disturbed tonight," Xena said to her companion and partner in crime.  
"I ask that you come to sit outside my tent... and if I need anything, I will call for you."

Borias raised an eyebrow, looking at Xena with a bit of disappointment showing on his rugged yet handsome face. "I won't be joining you tonight?"  
Borias asked, sounding hopeful.

Xena shook her head. "I'd like her all to myself this first night. But,  
if she gives me trouble, I may call you in... to help," she said with a wicked laugh. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Well, she is a hot little thing..." Borias quipped.

"She's mine," Xena reminded, walking away and approaching her tent. She had no intention of sharing Gabrielle, not anytime soon anyway.

Xena entered her tent swiftly, her eyes sweeping the room for Gabrielle. "There you are," she said, walking slowly over to where the young woman stood. She wondered if her slave was frightened. If she was, Gabrielle wasn't showing it.  
Only her breathing gave her away. It was irregular as though her heart must be pounding a mile a minute in her small chest.

"Hello, little one," Xena spoke, her voice sultry. "That little garment looks very beautiful on you... I like it, very much."

Xena glittering blue eyes took in Gabrielle's beauty in the tiny garment,  
remembering earlier when her fingers and slipped into Gabrielle's innocent body.  
Gabrielle had felt tight, wet, and hot, and she wanted to touch her once again.

"Gabrielle, you do know what is going to happen tonight, do you not? I'm going to take you, so you are completely and totally mine..." Xena explained as she cornered Gabrielle at the back of the tent. "I want to make this as pleasant for you as possible. You aren't going to fight me, are you?"

Gabby swallowed," Yes," she whispered," I know." She wasn't a fool; she knew very well what this woman intended to do. It however didn't mean that she was any less scared or terrified. She didn't want this to happen, yet she remembered Santrina's words about not fighting. Maybe it would be best to just to get it over with?

"N-No, I won't fight," she answered, her voice tiny.

Xena was a little surprised. She expected more of a fight from her sweet little captive, or maybe she had even WANTED one. Xena finally got her wits about her and ordered Gabrielle to go lie down on her robes. In the back of the tent were some sheer drapes where Xena's bed lay. The pallet itself was made up of many soft furs and silken coverlets. "I'll be right there," Xena said, as she turned to get ready for "bed."

Xena's own breathing was a bit ragged as she prepared to go to her robes, but it wasn't from fear. It was from anticipation and excitement of the night to come. She took off her clothing, dropping all of it to the floor. She then stood in her leathers which clung to her flesh like a second skin. Wearing nothing but her knee-high boots and leathers, Xena pulled back the drapes surrounding her robes. She carried a candle in hand, but save for that,  
the tent was bathed in darkness.

Gabby waited paitently right where she was instructed to; but fear gripped at her stomach. A sickening fear. Why did it have to be like this? She knew the good Xena, not this overbearing one. Gabrielle had really never understood how or why the cruelty was there or where it came from within such a beautiful woman.

Xena set the candle down in a sconce nearby as she stood over her bed,  
looking down at Gabrielle. Her little slave was behaving nicely and lying on Xena's robes, looking sexy and sweet all at once. Xena's eyes flashed with sapphire light, thinking of making hot, passionate love to her innocent young slave.

"Gabrielle, I ask all my slaves to remove my leathers and my boots for bed.  
Come closer, little one," Xena urged. "I promise not to hurt you, if you are good..."

"And I don't bite, not that hard anyway," Xena chuckled.

Gabby moved carefully and went to Xena to undress her and to remove the leathers and boots, carefully. If she just listened she wouldn't get hurt and maybe she could find out how to get to the good Xena. It wouldn't be that difficult, right? She did as Xena requested and removed all clothing articles from her body.

Xena stood over Gabrielle now, entirely naked. Looking at the young woman kneeling there, Xena's eyes flashed. "Now lie back down on the robes now. I want to teach you how to please me," Xena said softly.

Xena knelt down then on the makeshift pallet, looking into Gabrielle's lovely green eyes. Slowly her hand reached out and caressed Gabrielle's soft cheek,  
brushing the long blond hair back from Gabrielle's face. "How old are you,  
little one?" Xena wanted to know.

Gabrielle had lay back against the furs and then looked up at Xena was speaking to her.  
"17 Summers," was the answer that came from her mouth.

"17 Summers," Xena repeated. Wow, so young. Hadn't that been how young Xena had been been when her mother had said Xena was dead to her and she never,  
ever wanted to see her again? Thinking of that, a scowl came to Xena's face. She was a woman not even a mother could love.

"Hmmm... well, I guess you're old enough," Xena said softly, her fingers moving to the ties of Gabrielle's nightshift. Slowly she untied each one,  
slowly pulling the fabric apart. Slowly she sucked in her breath, as Gabby's beauty was even more glorious in the soft candlelight.

"From now on Gabrielle, you will serve me whenever and however I please, is that understood? If I point to my tent, you will go there and prepare for me.  
You will lie on my robes and wait for me..." Xena spoke. "And no matter what I ask of you, you will do it without question..." Xena took Gabrielle's chin in her hand as she bent down, lightly brushing her lips against Gabby's.

Gabrielle nodded her head to confirm that she understood as she didn't trust her voice considering her thoughts were so confusing right now. She didn't have time to think about any of it as Xena had taken her lips in a tender kiss. She had decided it would be safer just to obey and do what Xena wanted as she had no way of knowing what would happen if she did not do as she was commanded.

Xena leaned forward even more, softly taking Gabrielle's lips in a slow, exploratory kiss. She pulled back, looking into beautiful green eyes. Her fingers began caressing the side of Gabrielle's face as she once again brushed her lips against Gabrielle's. She would take her time with this one. Something told her to go slow and careful. She wouldn't rush Gabrielle. There was something different about this girl, but she couldn't yet figure out yet what it was. She wanted Gabrielle very much, but deep inside, she wanted Gabrielle to want her,  
too. And that was very unlike Xena, who was used to taking whatever she wanted... no matter what.

In Gabrielle's mind she imagined she was with Xena, the one she knew and loved.  
It was the only way she could keep from recoiling in fear, and slowly and softly she returned the kiss. It seemed as though the Xena she knew was trying to reach her through this one, and she had to find a way to get her back;  
she needed her.

Xena could feel Gabrielle returning the kiss, so she deepened it. The kiss had become one of passion as Xena eased Gabrielle deeper into the robes and began lowering her long, lithe body onto hers. As their skin touched, fire ignited. Xena's tongue entered Gabrielle's sweet mouth, exploring and tasting.  
Slowly her knee came between Gabrielle's thighs, gently pressing them apart.

Gabby opened her mouth some more as she felt Xena's tongue exploring.  
She felt the knee between her legs as they were soon separated.  
Her body seemed to respond at it's own accord to everything Xena was doing to her.

Xena gently rubbed her knee against the apex of Gabrielle's thighs. She noticed the Gabrielle was hot and creamy there, an obvious sign of her desire. Xena's kisses trailed to Gabrielle's ear, then to her neck. She licked and gently nibbled the soft, sensitive skin, leaving no tiny inch of flesh untouched.  
She wanted all of Gabrielle. Most of all, she just wanted this young woman to be hers. In fact, she wanted Gabrielle more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything in her entire life.

"Do you want me as I want you, Gabrielle?" Xena whispered in Gabrielle's ear,  
rubbing her breasts against Gabrielle's. Gabrielle's nipples were like hard little diamond's pressing insistently against Xena's feminine flesh. Xena then ceased all moment, waiting for Gabrielle's answer.

Gabby wanted Xena, the Xena SHE knew, but it was so hard to say 'no' as she looked at the Xena before her. "I do," she found herself saying as she remembered what it was like to be with Xena. "I want you too."


	4. Xena's Triumph

b AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. b

b Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. b

~X~X~

Xena was pleased with Gabrielle's reply. Her lips were soft and warm as they moved down to Gabrielle's full breasts. Gently she kissed them, avoiding the taut rosy peaks. Xena made a purring noises as she brushed her lips over each breast, then cupped them in large hands. Meanwhile, her lower body had settled itself against Gabrielle's center. She rubbed herself against Gabrielle erotically as she attempted to arouse her little slave even more.  
The more excited Gabrielle became, the less pain there would be in this first joining.

A soft moan escaped Gabrielle's lips as she felt what Xena was doing to her, and it wasn't long before her body started to respond. She was getting wet and easily turned on.

Xena was surprised at how turned on her little slave had become. She lay there passively, allowing Xena's touches, but not really participating.  
Although Xena could feel the wet heat between Gabrielle's open thighs and her hard nipples, her wild heartbeat and erratic breathing was the only other sign of her arousal. Xena slid down Gabby's curvacious body, kissing and teasing all of the exposed skin with her soft lips. When she got to Gabrielle's tummy,  
she kissed around the sensitive flesh of her navel, then worked her mouth down,  
down, down to Gabrielle's moist center. "You taste so good," Xena moaned as she slid her tongue into Gabrielle's folds. She brushed the tip of her tongue along the tiny seam, then up to Gabrielle's clit, gently flicking it.

Gabrielle let out a gasp and a moan as she arched her hips in response. It still felt so good to have Xena's mouth on her body like that.  
It was making her want more, so much more.

Xena spread Gabrielle's legs wider with her hands, giving her great access to the young woman's feminine treasures. Licking the tender flesh, Xena heard Gabrielle's soft little moans and gasps of delight. With a single finger, Xena probed Gabrielle's tight slit. "So tight," she whispered, very slowly moving that finger in and out of Gabrielle's slick channel. Soon a second finger joined the first, widening the tiny opening.

Gabrielle felt her body shiver in delight as she let out another moan feeling Xena's seeking fingers. The way they were probing was so teasing, yet so delicious at the same time. She pushed her hips towards the two fingers,  
wanting more.

"Mmmmm... that feels very good, doesn't it, Little One?" Xena said knowingly.  
"I want to give you more... but I have to take your innocence first..."

"Relax for me," Xena instructed, her head down between Gabrielle's legs as she spoke.

"There will be a little bit of... discomfort," warned Xena. "After that,  
there will be intense pleasure... I promise."

Gabrielle willed herself to trust and relax her body, trying to be prepared for the discomfort. "Okay," she responded when Xena warned her.

"That's it," Xena purred, feeling Gabrielle relax under her passionate touch.  
She kissed Gabrielle's little clit, licking it softly, feeling the hard little nub pulsate beneath her skillful tongue. Then she worked three of her long fingers into a phallic shape, placing them at the opening of Gabrielle's innocence.  
The thought of taking her beautiful young slave's virginity excited Xena, as it meant Gabrielle would be truly hers, completely hers ... and hers alone. With a hard deep thrust, Xena drove her fingers through the thin barrier of Gabrielle's hymen. As the delicate skin split and gave way under Xena's thrust, Xena pushed forward completely, until her fingers could go no further.  
Gabrielle was incredibly tight, hot, and slick as Xena held her fingers deep inside, not moving them, allowing Gabrielle a moment to adjust to her invasion.

After the forceful thrust, Xena gently kissed Gabrielle's inner thigh,  
whispering soft words of apology to her little slave. She knew from her own experience how much the first piercing could hurt. She wanted Gabrielle's first experience to be so much better than her own had been.

Gabrielle had to bite back a cry of pain, but soon the discomfort had subsided. Her breathing had increased slightly, her heart hammering in her chest, as her body seemed to accept Xena's fingers with greater ease after a moment.

Xena had taken in Gabrielle's soft cry of pain as well as felt her wince at the moment she had pierced Gabrielle's hymen. Xena didn't move her fingers inside the tight crevice, but allowed Gabrielle's body time to accept the invation. After a few minutes, Xena could feel the flesh easing around her fingers. "That's it, Little One," Xena whispered in a sexy voice. "Do you want more?"

Her tongue snaked out, twirling around Gabrielle's clit. Meanwhile, Xena carefully flexed her fingers which were buried deep inside of Gabrielle. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" she asked her little slave.

As soon as the pain had eased away the only thing Gabrielle could think about was more. "Yes please," she begged. "I do want that."

Xena loved Gabrielle's soft pleading voice as she requested more. Very slowly, she began to withdraw her long fingers from Gabrielle's tight channel.  
Now only the very tips remained inside of Gabrielle. Sensuously she began easing her fingers back into Gabrielle's slit once again. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Xena said in a purr. "You're so wet, so tight, and so hot on my fingers.  
I want to fuck you faster and faster... and make you cum." Xena couldn't wait to bring her little slave to ecstasy.

Gabrielle eagerly lifted her hips toward Xena's fingers. "Ooooo yes, make me cum please," she begged. Her walls were tightening around Xena's fingers as she tried to catch her breath. It felt so good.

"Ohhhh I promise, Little One... I will make you cummm so very hard you will scream my name," Xena said as her fingers began to penetrate Gabrielle's body sensuously with all the passion she had been feeling from the moment she had seen Gabrielle. As Gabrielle inner muscles clenched up tightly on Xena's fingers, Xena's tongue began to swirl around her little slave's throbbing clit.  
She licked and sucked the pink nub, trying to give Gabrielle the most sweetest of pleasure.

Gabrielle gasped, lifting her hips towards Xena's tongue as she began to moan and writhe in pleasure. Her whole body was starting to shake as she felt Xena's tongue upon her clit.

"Mmmmm..." Xena purred, teasing the hard little diamond of Gabrielle's clit with her skillful tongue. As she used her lips and tongue on Gabrielle's clit,  
her fingers were busy probing Gabrielle's hot pussy. Faster and harder, she entered the tight pink slit.

Gabrielle's walls tightened as her climax was building. She was so close as she felt Xena's continuous movements. She lifted her hips as a climax rocked through her body and she out in pleasure.

Xena's mouth was there on Gabrielle's clit kissing and nibbling when she felt her little slave begin to cum. Gabrielle's cries of joy filled the tent as she came and came. A pleased look of triumph came to Xena's face as she very carefully removed her fingers. She reached for a soft piece of cloth, placing it between Gabrielle's legs. There were no soft words, no snuggles, nothing from The Conqueror of Nations. She just got up and left the tent without another word.

Gabrielle lay there stunned and shocked from Xena's cruelty after she had finished climaxing. This was not the woman she knew as this was beyond cold. She got herself together, cleaning up and getting dressed, wishing she hadn't let herself get so caught up in Xena.


	5. Reclaiming Gabrielle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Xena walked out of the tent wearing nothing but her ankle-length fur robe.  
She didn't even look at Borias who sat there nearby beside the tent. "What's going on, Xena? I heard your slave girl's cries of pleasure ... surely nothing is wrong..." Borias began.

Xena gave Borias a scowl. "No, nothing is wrong. I just needed some air.  
And you shouldn't have been listening so closely."

"Xena, it was hard NOT to hear... your little slave, she's pretty loud, no?"  
chuckled Xena's companion.

"Borias!" Xena said in a gasp. "Stop that smirking. Bring me some food..."

Borias continued to grin as he stood to get Xena a wooden bowl of stew. A moment later he returned carrying the bowl of food. Although the scent of Satrina's cooking was delicious, Xena couldn't even take a single bite. "Take it inside ... to her..." Xena said softly. "There is something I must do ...  
alone..."

Borias said nothing, but gave Xena a knowing look. He then ducked inside,  
approaching Gabrielle with the bowl of stew. "Hello, are you hungry?" he asked her, handing her the food.

As Borias was offering Gabrielle the bowl of stew, Xena had disappeared into the forest alone to pleasure herself in privacy.

Gabrielle was sitting there with her legs drawn up to her chest, hugging them. "No,  
thank you," she said quietly, not looking at him. She should have known better;  
she should have kept up her guard. It had been so stupid of her to get lost in the idea that her Xena was in there somewhere.

"The food is here then, if you should be hungry," said Borias, setting the bowl of stew down close to the fire. He then just stood there, looking at the young woman and wondering what had possibly occurred in the tent here earlier between Xena and her little slave. Knowing Xena, it was probably something totally wild and kinky.

"I'm just outside if you need anything. Good night, Gabrielle," Borias said before leaving the tent. There was no way he would go far. If he left Gabrielle unattended and she disappeared, Xena would have his head on a platter.

"Gabrielle!" Xena cried out, touching herself and bringing herself to a soul-shattering orgasm. Thinking of Gabrielle cumming earlier had been all the fantasy she had needed to reach her peak.

Xena washed herself in the nearby river, staring up at the stars in the night sky. She was angry at herself for the stirring feelings she was having for her little slave. And the feelings weren't just sexual ones. She hadn't cared for a single soul since years earlier in Anphipolis, when she had stood there that day and heard her mother say those fateful words. "You are not my daughter anymore. You are dead to me."

Xena walked away, her head hung low, knowing her mother was right to cast her aside. Xena had killed him. Her own brother. Lyceus had died because of her.

Since that day, Xena had never let herself feel anything for another ...  
well, until Gabrielle had came along. With her sweet voice, her beautiful emerald eyes... "I won't let her get to me," Xena said to herself, as she walked back to the camp.

"Borias, leave and go to bed," she commanded him before ducking back in the tent.

She then saw Gabrielle sitting on the robes, dressed once again and unmoving. "Time for sleep," she ordered, casting her long robe aside and lying down on the pallet. "And if you try to escape me in the night, there will be a heavy price to pay, you can count on it."

"Not going anywhere," Gabrielle said quietly, but she scooted as far to the edge of the robes as she could and laid down with her back to Xena. She didn't have anywhere to go anyway. She didn't have anything left anymore; no more Xena - not the real Xena.  
There was just Lila whom she hoped was okay. She couldn't bare for anything to happen to Lila now.

Xena raised an eyebrow as she lay down on her nice comfy robes. She noticed Gabrielle had lain down as well. With the fire nearby crackling and giving warmth to the tent, it was nice and cozy. Xena sprawled out and soon she had drifted off to sleep. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she was laying dangerously close to her slave and her hand was on Gabrielle's ass.  
Knowing that Gabrielle was hers to do with as she pleased, she experimentally gave the rounded flesh a possessive squeeze. "Awaken, slave... I want you to pleasure me..." she whispered into Gabrielle's ear, her tone leaving little room for protest.

Gabrielle woke up, not liking this, but she knew if she fought it would only cause more problems. She turned to Xena and asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

As Gabrielle turned over in Xena's embrace, Xena began to tug at the nightie Gabrielle was wearing. "Take that off," she said in a soft whisper. "I want you naked." Her breathing sped up, thinking about their naked bodies touching,  
their lips locked in a hot kiss.

Gabrielle slipped out of the nightie, letting it fall off of her body at Xena's request. She was left completely naked to Xena's hot gaze.

"Kiss me," Xena said to Gabrielle breathlessly. She wanted her little slave beyond words. She tangled her fingers into Gabrielle's long blond hair and urged Gabrielle closer.

As if a magnet was pulling her towards the dark-haired beauty, she brushed her lips against Xena's. Kissing her softly and slowly, Gabrielle licked her bottom lip as the kiss seemed to go on and on.

Xena shivered in reaction at the sensation of Gabrielle's little tongue tracing her lower lip. She gently massaged the back of Gabrielle's scalp as the hot kiss went on and on. She pressed her nakedness to Gabrielle's, wanting the sensation of their bodies touching and skin on skin. With a hungry purr, their breasts collided.

Gabrielle continued to kiss Xena long and sweet, using her tongue as their bodies were pressed together. Her body still reacted to Xena's the way it did when she was with the Xena she knew, almost as if her body had no idea that this was a different time and place.

Xena loved Gabrielle's sweet yet passionate kiss as their tongues danced together gracefully. Her nipples were hard as they grazed Gabrielle's. The sensations were almost too much. She wound one leg around Gabrielle's body,  
pulling her in closer. She rubbed herself against her little slave erotically,  
bringing them both all that much closer to feverish desire. She then rolled Gabrielle over atop her and slid her hands up and own the younger woman's back,  
caressing and fondling the silky flesh.

Gabrielle lost herself in Xena, her hands exploring as she moaned in pleasure.  
She couldn't deny that it felt good as she pressed herself against Xena.  
Her mouth was exploring as she got carried away further and further.

Gabrielle seemed to have gone wild as the kisses and caresses got hotter and hotter. Xena ran her fingernails lightly down the soft silky skin of Gabrielle's back, stopping just at the curve of her little slave's buttocks.  
She then grasped the warm, curvy flesh, molding Gabrielle's asscheeks in her hands. She was so incredibly wet as her body arched up to Gabrielle's. She broke the hot kiss, whispering to her young slave, "Make love to me ...  
now..."

Gabrielle didn't hesitate in the least bit to allow herself to do just that.  
She worked her way down Xena's body leaving light kisses as she went to please her and make love to her. Her mouth, her hands, her lips, her tongue -  
everything working to give Xena pleasure.

Xena opened her legs wide for Gabrielle. She felt Gabrielle's hot breath on her flesh and her tiny kisses. "Gabrielle!" she cried out in a breathless gasp. She tangled her fingers in Gabrielle's long blond hair, holding her head there as though to keep Gabrielle from escaping. She was pushing her pussy up closer to her little slave's sweet mouth.

Gabrielle began to lick her, using her tongue on the folds of Xena slowly at first. She tasted Xena leisurely as if she were tasting something incredible for the first time and wanted to savor each and every lick.

"Mmmmm ... ohhhh YES," Xena exclaimed, feeling the tip of Gabrielle's sweet tongue exploring her folds. She was incredibly wet as Gabrielle's tongue was tasting and teasing. Her clit was throbbing and peaking out from it's little hood, yet Gabrielle hadn't even touched it yet. Taking a handful of her little slave's hair in her fist, Xena aimed Gabrielle's mouth exactly where she wanted it, on her aroused, throbbing clit. "Eat me!" she commanded.

Gabrielle shoved her tongue inside of Xena as she began to lick and suck and eat her slowly and passionately, using her tongue to reach as far inside as it would go.

Xena made unintelligible moaning noises as Gabrielle was using her tongue on her pussy. It felt delightful. She pulled Gabrielle's hair as she couldn't get enough of her sensuous licking. "Ohhhh myyyy Godsssssssssssss... I am going to cummmm!" the sexy warlord cried out. With a shout, she began to spill her juices onto Gabrielle's waiting tongue.

Gabrielle began to lick up the juices, every last drop as it was pouring from Xena. She licked faster and faster, loving the way that it felt upon her tongue. She lost herself in it.

The aftershocks of Xena's orgasm left her trembling as Gabrielle lapped away the last of her cum. She pulled her little slave up, kissing her hard on the mouth. She then rolled over atop her, kissing her with growing hunger. She wasn't finished with Gabrielle. She wanted her again ... and she was determined to have her.

Gabrielle was kissing her back, slightly started as Xena seemed to be on a mission of sorts.  
For what she wasn't sure, but it didn't seem like she'd be stopping any time soon.

Xena worked her way down Gabrielle's sexy body to that hot little pussy of hers. She parted the silky flesh, exposing the clit and the tiny opening she had just recently breached. She used the tip of her tongue to tease along those folds just as the young woman had done to her. She avoided the clit, just to get Gabrielle's reaction. She could taste the younger woman's desire as she slowly began to push the muscle of her tongue into Gabrielle's small opening.  
Stretching the flesh, her tongue gradually began to disappear into Gabrielle.

A moan escaped Gabrielle's lips as she felt Xena's tongue. She arched up slightly against the tongue she felt begin to disappear inside of her body.

Xena's tongue had completely disappeared inside Gabrielle's humid crevice.  
She began to slowly ease her tongue in and out of Gabrielle, listening to the sweet sounds of desire the blond was making. Xena could feel the tight muscles of Gabrielle's pussy clutching at her tongue as she began to move her tongue faster and faster. Gabrielle's walls began to tighten around Xena's tongue faster and harder with each thrust of Xena tongue and it wasn't long until she was spilling her juices.

Xena felt the distinct sensation of Gabrielle cumming upon her tongue.  
Slipping her tongue deeper, she was able to capture the droplets of juice on her tongue. Gabrielle tasted sweet and salty all at once. Xena drank every delicious drop. She then licked all over the outside of Gabrielle's moist pussy, getting every last droplet. "Mmmmm..." she said in a throaty murmur as she kissed her way back up her little slave's body. She pressed a very soft kiss to Gabrielle's lips, looking into her slave's emerald eyes.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena, trying to catch her breath. She gazed into her captor's sapphire eyes. She seemed to be at a loss for words, because somehow that had been such an incredible experience.

"You're the best I ever had," Xena said in all honesty. With a heavy sigh of exhaustion, she rolled over on the thick robes to lie beside Gabrielle. She was still struggling to regain her breath. She couldn't think of the future or what would happen when she awakened tomorrow, she just wanted to bask in this moment with Gabrielle after the sensuous and breathtaking experience they had just shared. She lay an arm possessively across Gabrielle's middle and eventually closed her sapphire eyes. She was exhausted.

Gabrielle had been surprised by Xena's words, but didn't say anything. Soon she was drifting off to sleep as well, exhausted beyond belief now. She was so tired, she could sleep for days.


	6. Xena's Confession

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I apologize for taking a long time to add this update, but I do hope it will be worth the wait :)

~X~X~

When Xena awakened the next morning, she got ready to go to the river to wash herself in the icy water. She tried not to think of the beautiful woman lying upon her robes. Gabrielle would only be a distraction and today Xena had lots to do. As she made her way to the river, she felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Damn Borias," she grumbled as she sat down a rock overlooking the half-frozen water. It was all his fault she had gotten into this condition.

Back at camp, Gabrielle had a visitor. It was Satrina. "Excuse me," she said, blushing a little as she stood over the naked young woman. She wondered how things had gone with Xena the night before. She knew personally all about the Conqueror of Nations hungry appetites when it came to pleasure. How could she ever forget?

Gabrielle sat up, startled, pulling the fabric of the nightie she had been wearing over her body in an attempt to cover herself as she looked at Satrina. "Uhhhh.." Gabrielle spoke while blushing.

"Xena told me to bring you some clothing," Satrina said, handing Gabrielle a bundle of dresses and underclothing. "I also brought you some warm water to bathe and some corncakes for your breakfast. I hope you are hungry."

"Just so you know, I am looking after your little sister for you. I won't let anything happen to her," Satrina promised. She was becoming quite fond of young Lila as she was such a sweet girl.

"She's worried about you though. She fairly innocent and has no clue what Xena wanted with you..." explained Satrina. "I tried to explain...but she's confused right now."

"Don't worry though. I'll look out for her," said Satrina. "I won't let anyone hurt her ... or defile her."

"Xena has ordered she help me with cooking duty," explained Satrina.

Gabrielle accepted the clothing gratefully. "Thank you," she said to Satrina.

"Lila is much too young to understand, I suppose. It's okay though. I'm just glad she has you to look out for her and that she is helping you with the cooking. I have been so worried. Thank you," she said again. She'd bathe today and eat as well, so all of that was a relief.

"You're welcome, Gabrielle. I want to be your friend and Lila's friend,  
too," replied Satrina as she showed Gabrielle the bathing water and corncakes she had prepared. "I'll go and give you some privacy," said Satrina before ducking out of the tent.

Meanwhile, Xena had returned to camp. She went over to the cooking area,  
but the scent of breakfast made her feel ill. She turned up her nose at the food. She was about to turn and walk away when she felt a small hand on her arm. "Where is my sister?" asked a small voice.

She looked down to see Gabrielle's little sister who gazed up at her with wide grey eyes. The little brunette looked worried, but also angry. She wanted to know where Xena had stashed Gabrielle and if Gabby was okay.

"Don't worry about Gabrielle," Xena said to the small girl. "I'll take care of her now."

"You're an awful woman. I know that you looked at Gabby naked!" Lila exclaimed. "I hope my sister escapes you!"

Xena laughed loudly, throwing her head back at Lila's words. "Gabrielle is mine now... MINE..." Xena said coldly. "And she WILL not escape..."

Satrina approached, overhearing the discussion between her mistress and young Lila. She placed an arm around Lila protectively. At any other time, Xena probably would have used force to make Lila be quiet, but considering that Lila was Gabby's little sister, Xena probably was showing a bit of favortism to the young woman. Xena most likely didn't want to piss off her new "play thing."

"Lila, go stir the soup," instructed Satrina, trying to get the girl out of a line of fire. Reluctantly, Lila went to do as she was told.

"Satrina, how is my little Gabrielle this morning?" Xena asked, smirking a little.

"She's fine... just concerned for her sister," answered Satrina.

"Please keep Lila in line... I don't like her attitude," Xena warned. Without another word, she went walking toward her tent.

Gabrielle had used the water to bathe and had then gotten dressed. She was now eating the corncakes as Xena was returning. Her only solace was that Satrina wanted to be her friend; she knew that she could use one for sure.

Xena entered the tent and walked over to the fire, seeing Gabrielle seated there nibbling on a corncake. Xena nodded at Gabrielle but did not speak. She still wasn't feeling the best, and seeing her little slave eating caused another annoying wave of nausea. She sat down next to the fire and began sharpening her sword. She was in the mood to kill something right now... and as angry as she felt at the moment, it might just be Borias. Damn that man and his insatiable passions! She didn't want to admit it to herself... not just yet... but the proof was there, and how she hated it! With a look on her face that spoke of her displeasure and sadness, she continued to sharpen the huge blade of her sword.

Gabrielle ate quietly afraid to say anything as Xena had a look in her eyes like she was out for blood. Gabrielle kept silent, not wanting to stick her nose where it wasn't needed or wanted.

Xena began grumbling to herself about men and their greedy sexual appetites.  
She then looked up, noticing Gabrielle was looking at her, not saying a word. "Gabrielle, come here," Xena spoke, beckoning the younger woman over to her. Xena put her sword aside, waiting for Gabrielle to approach.

Gabrielle swallowed and did as she was told, walking over to Xena.  
She really didn't want to anger her as she had seen that ugly side and Gabrielle didn't much like it.

Gabrielle had came to Xena's side. Xena wrapped her arm around Gabrielle's slender waist as the young woman sat down beside her. Xena then looked into Gabrielle's bright green eyes. "I have something to tell you," Xena said softly, a very serious expression on her face. "And you must promise you will tell NO ONE."

"My men must not know..." Xena sighed heavily.

Xena took Gabby's small hand into hers and lightly pressed it against the very slight swell at her tummy. "I'm pregnant," Xena whispered.

"I won't tell," Gabrielle promised, yet she was stunned at Xena's confession.  
Xena was pregnant?

"You're not going to tell anyone?" the younger woman asked in a whisper. "Won't someone need to help you with the birthing?"

"My men can't find out about this. They'll think I am weak; powerless. I will hide this... until- until..." Xena couldn't even say the words. It was hard to think of the little being inside of her as an actual person. And even harder to think of the upcoming birth. She had never pictured herself as a mother. The Conqueror of Nations was definitely not the nurturing and motherly type. But she had to face this now... and discussing it with Gabrielle somehow made it easier and more of a reality. Xena didn't feel so alone anymore in this.

"Will you help me with the birth?" Xena asked Gabrielle hopefully. "You and Satrina can be there when-."

"I'm not going to tell Borias. It's his fault I am in this condition anyway..." Xena said with a heavy sigh. "But the hard thing will be keeping him away from me. He's insatiable when it comes to sex."

Gabrille listened patiently. "Of course of course I'll help. Satrina and I will take care of it; we'll be the only ones who know," she promised.

"Don't worry... just tell Borias that you and I are busy," she said simply, not believing the words coming out of her mouth, but truly this side of Xena was sad. She was actually afraid of something in a way, and the anguish in Xena's blue eyes tugged at Gabrielle's heart.

Xena looked at Gabrielle, listening as the younger woman calmly spoke. Xena began to feel calmer, too. "Okay, hopefully that will work..." Xena said,  
beginning to feel a bit of relief. She had no idea what she would do with the baby, once it was finally born. She knew nothing about babies, except that they cried a lot and needed a great deal of motherly attention. Xena wasn't ready to be a mother. Right now, she was busy trying to conquer the world.

"Gabrielle, hold me," Xena said in a soft whisper, knowing somehow that Gabrielle's touch could make all her troubles fade away. That's exactly why she had shared this secret with Gabrielle... because for some reason, she felt a strong connnection to this beautiful young woman.

Gabrielle was glad that Xena had opened up to her about this. She simply wrapped her arms around the other woman, hugging her. No words were needed right now.

Xena held Gabrielle close, sharing the moment with her. "Thank you for keeping my secret," she whispered as she caressed Gabrielle's back while holding her. She didn't know what else to say about the matter. Afterall, it made her feel great sadness that she could not keep the baby. What kind of life would a baby have in her world? But it was HER BABY, a part of her. A tear rolled down Xena's cheek quietly as she did everything in her power not to cry.  
Crying wouldn't make it better. "I don't want this..." Xena said softly, and she really wasn't talking about the baby, but rather the fact that she HAD to give the baby up. Part of her wanted her baby. Part of her really DID want to be a mother.

"No, it'll be okay," Gabrielle whispered. "No one will find out, and Satrina and I will take good care of you."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen, I promise," said Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, I'm not ready for this..." Xena tried explaining. "My own mother didn't want me. She has disowned me. It's because of the life I have chosen to lead. She accused me of killing my own brother..."

Talking of Lyceus's death was difficult. Xena hadn't spoken of it to anyone. She was sharing with Gabrielle another of her secrets.

"My brother was killed in battle, trying to protect Anphipolis. He faught at my side. And he died in my arms," Xena spoke. "My mother never forgave me for his death. She said I am to blame. She said she never wanted to see me again... that I am dead to her."

"How can I have a child... when my own mother didn't want me?"

It honestly broke Gabrielle's heart to hear the way Xena's mother had treated her child and had blamed her like that. "You need to be better than your mother," she said gently.

"You need to show this little one that despite the fact you weren't expecting them, that he or she is worth the love and care they truly deserve. Don't be like your mother; don't abandon this baby. I'll help you... You'll see that having him or her around will be wonderful. You wouldn't want to disown your own child," Gabrielle said softly.

"I have to do what is best for this baby..." Xena responded as she took in all of Gabrielle's words. Could she really do this? Keep this baby and give it the love and care it truly needed and deserved?

"If I do this, it will be your baby... not mine..."

"I can't take a baby with me out to battle," Xena explained.

"Are you sure you want a baby to care for?" asked Xena. "I hear they cry a lot... and demand lots and lots of attention." Xena wondered if Gabrielle was ready for surrogate motherhood.

"That's fine by me," Gabrielle said. "This child deserves a life. I'll do it."

"I can handle it," she promised. She couldn't bear to see this baby just given away or abandoned as that wouldn't be fair to anyone.

Xena was pleased when Gabrielle promised she would take care of the baby. She knew she would have to birth it... and feed it, but otherwise, Gabrielle would be this baby's mother. "It will be OUR baby," Xena told Gabrielle as she looked into Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes. "I don't want to think of the part Borias had in this." She then laughed softly, thinking of his reaction when he finally found out she was having his child. He had left his wife and his first child to run off with Xena and conquer the world, and now he was about to have another. How ironic.

"Xena!" a voice called out from outside the tent. It was the dinstinct voice of Borias.

"Speak of the devil," said Xena as she tensed. She wasn't ready for Borias to know she was pregnant yet or how close she had gotten to her slave. She didn't want Borias to think she had become weak and "womanly."

Suddenly, Xena grabbed Gabrielle in her arms, kissing her hard. She tangled her fingers into Gabrielle's long blond hair, holding it tightly so Gabrielle couldn't move if she wanted to. When Borias entered the tent, he found the two women kissing hot and heavy.

Gabrielle had to give in; she kissed Xena back. She hadn't the chance to do anything else, but it didnt much matter really. She had heard Borias and knew that he had to think that she and Xena were always busy, he wouldn't find out about Xena's pregnancy.

Xena got lost in the kiss as her tongue was caressing Gabrielle's. Borias stood there watching them, not moving a muscle. "Xena?" he finally spoke,  
clearing his throat.

Xena came up for air, looking at Borias. "What is it, Borias? Gabrielle and I were... ummmmm... busy," spoke Xena. Xena reached over and fondled Gabrielle's breast, tweaking the nipple.

"Yes, I can see that. But I wanted to talk to you. Alone," Borias insisted, his eyes glued to Gabrielle's chest as Xena hands were roaming Gabrielle's curves.

"Can't it wait?" Xena said with a heavy sigh.

"Now Xena..." Borias said in a commanding voice.

"Be right back, little one..." Xena said, giving Gabrielle one last lingering kiss. She then ducked out of the tent, following Borias.

Once outside, Borias said to Xena, "You've had your fun with your little slave. When can we make it a threesome?"

A sexy smile came to Xena's face. "How about tonight? I had my fun last night breaking her in... but tonight I'd like to see you fucking her..." She spoke those words loudly, so Gabrielle could hear every word through the thin wall of the tent.


	7. Preparing Gabrielle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Gabrielle could hear what Xena was saying to Borias and her eyes went WIDE. What was Xena doing? She knew she would have to go through with whatever Xena had planned, but WHY? She sat quietly as she waited for Xena's return.

Borias chuckled. He liked the sound of that very much. He wanted a piece of that sweet young thing in the tent. And he loved the thought that she had never been taken by a man before. "I'll break her in..." Borias promised. "And you'll be right there... preparing her for my entry..."

"I can't wait to see that," Xena said in a sultry voice. "Now, will you let my little slave and I have a little alone time, first? I need to get her prepared for what is to come..."

"I shall be back at nightfall, Xena... And I won't be kept waiting," Borias said, before walking away.

After he had gone, Xena returned to the tent. "We need to brew a tea," Xena said to Gabrielle. "I need herbs."

She began looking around the tent for the herbs she required. "We will brew a special tea for Borias... so that tonight, he will be fooled into thinking he completed the act with you," Xena explained. "In reality, he will have fallen into a deep, hypnotic sleep."

"When he awakens the next morning, his memories will be foggy... but he will think he has had you," said Xena. "Later, when you announce you are pregnant,  
he will think he has done the deed."

"I can hide my pregnancy behind my thick, heavy furs, and we can pad your stomach, so everyone thinks it is you that is with child," Xena went on to say. "When the baby comes, no one will be the wiser. Only you, me, and Satrina will know the truth."

Now Gabby understood. "Okay," she responded with a nod. "Whatever you need me to do." She could easily play along with this. If it was going to help Xena conceal her pregnancy then she would do it.

Xena thought she had it all figured out. The plan sounded fool-proof. Soon Gabrielle would be "pregnant" and Borias would think he had fathered her baby. In no time at all, Xena had a tea brewed to give the unsuspecting Borias. She would make sure he had a really good time before the tea made him pass out, and he would be none-the-wiser to her scheme.

"Gabrielle, when Borias gets here, we have to do everything in our power to show him a good time. I am not ready to share you with him yet... not completely, and perhaps never, but I do want him to think he is the father of the baby and he is anxious to bed you, so this way he thinks he got what he wanted," Xena explained. "I learned how to brew this tea during my time with the Amazons. He will fall into a deep slumber before he can complete the act with you."

Xena raised Gabrielle's chin, looking into her eyes. "You are MINE, and don't ever forget that." She slowly brushed her lips against Gabrielle's as though the kiss sealed her possession of her young slave.

"Now, undress and lie down on my robes. I will prepare you for tonight..." Xena told Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded her head and did as she was told, undressing, going to the robes, and lying down. She just hoped that this would work. She didn't know what would happen if Borias and Xena's men discovered Xena was pregnant.

Xena warmed scented oil over the fire. It smelled of sandelwood and almond. After it was the right temperature, she brought it over to the robes where Gabrielle lay naked. She knelt over the blond as she applied some of the oil to her fingertips. "Borias will want to kiss you," Xena said in a soft whisper as she lightly pressed her lips to Gabrielle's. Meanwhile, her fingers were applying the oil to Gabrielle's breasts. She massaged the oil into Gabrielle's soft flesh. She rubbed the nipples, making them glossy.

Her lips moved across Gabrielle's neck as she murmured in Gabby's ear. "And he'll touch your breasts... like this." She gently pinched Gabrielle's hardening nipples.

Gabirelle enjoyed the kiss and the touch. She swallowed hard, looking at Xena. "What should I do?" she asked as she wanted to be sure she knew everything Xena wanted to have play out during this sexual encounter.

"Just enjoy it," Xena said, smiling slightly as she looked down at Gabrielle.

"You do find Borias attractive, don't you?" Xena asked. Perhaps her little slave didn't like men. Perhaps she only wanted women. Xena wanted both.

Gabrielle looked at Xena. "He's good looking, yes," she said. She herself wasn't sure where she stood as far as her sexual orientation; although she did really like being with Xena.

"Yes, he is good-looking. In fact he's hot... and damn sexy," Xena agreed. "And he's good in bed. Believe me. He truly knows how to please a woman."

Xena's voice was sultry as she spoke of Borias's skills in bed. The man had always pleased her greatly, but Gabrielle looked not quite so convinced. "Gabrielle, I won't leave you. I'll be right here. And I'll be making love to you, too, while Borias is doing his thing," Xena promised. "We just have to convince him that he had ALL of you, even if he didn't get a chance to go all the way, so he thinks he got you with child."

Gently Xena caressed Gabrielle's long blond hair as she spoke to her. "Have you ever seen a man naked before, my little slave? Have you ever seen a long, hard throbbing cock?" Xena asked as she gazed into Gabrielle's emerald eyes. "Would it turn you on to see me touching him there? To see me licking his tip?" Right now, Xena was testing Gabrielle... just too see what aroused the young woman.

"I'll be fine if you're there, too," Gabrielle spoke softly. She didn't know how she would feel seeing Xena do those things to Borias.

"I've never really watched that before," she said honestly.

Softly and tenderly Xena caressed Gabrielle's cheek while gazing into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I won't leave you, My Love," she whispered softly. Her lips lightly brushed against Gabrielle's. Gently then she continued to apply the heated, scented oil to Gabrielle's body. Not one inch of the little slave did she miss with her massaging touch. She wanted Gabrielle to be relaxed and ready for Borias. She went to check on the tea which was brewing and found it to be nearly ready. When Borias arrived, they would be ready for him.

Xena began taking off her clothes until she stood there, completely naked and ever-so-sexy. She walked back to where Gabrielle lay on the robes, bringing some food. "Eat, little one," she encouraged her little slave. "He will be here soon."

As Gabrielle took the tray of food, Xena lay back against the robes, gazing at the younger woman. Gabrielle looked so beautiful, her skin glistening with the almond-scented oil. With a long fingernail, Xena lightly traced one of Gabrielle's nipples, making the pink peak rock-hard. She winked at Gabrielle as she lounged against the soft robes.

Gabrielle's mind was not food as Xena was touching her, but she made herself eat though. Biting back a groan of pleasure, she felt Xena's teasing touch. It felt so good.

Xena reached for a small piece of meat on the tray and popped it into her mouth, chewing it slowly. Her eyes never left Gabrielle. She was such a beauty... and all hers. Ever since Gabrielle had came into her life, she had nearly forgot all about her plans to conquer the world. All she could think of was being with her little slave.

Xena took a sip of liquid to wash down the food she had just eaten. She then bent down slightly, kissing Gabrielle. Just then Borias walked in, seeing the two naked women on Xena's robes. A sexy smile came to the warrior's face. "Hello, Xena... Gabrielle," he said as he took off his furs and began to strip down. "Gabrielle, are you ready to see what it's like to be with a man?"

Xena smiled at her sexy lover, Borias. She reached out a hand to him. "I have her all ready for you, Borias. Why don't you join us?" she suggested. "And bring over the large goblet of hot sweet tea I've prepared for you. You must be parched after your long ride."

"It's another long ride I am thinking of now," said the handsome and virile Borias as he found the mug and took it in hand. He then joined the two naked women who were lying down on Xena's robes.

At that moment, Borias shed the last of his clothing, exposing his very large, erect cock. It was throbbing with need as he saw Xena lightly fingering one of Gabrielle's nipples. The little slave was so young and beautiful and Borias wanted her very much. "Gabrielle, have you ever saw a man naked before?" Borias asked the young woman as he stood over her, his cock jutting forth from the dark curls between his muscular legs.

Xena looked into Gabrielle's eyes, wondering what her reaction would be to the sight of Borias's arousal. He was very well-endowed, his cock probably the largest Xena had ever taken into her body. Xena went up on her knees, her lovely face so close to Borias's rock-hard erection. "Come here, Little One," Xena coaxed her little slave.


	8. Xena & Gabrielle Trick Borias

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Gabrielle did as requested, coming to Xena's side. She had to admit that for a man Borias was quite impressive; she would give him that much. But above all, she had to say she preferred Xena.

"Watch and learn, Little One," Xena said in a sultry voice to Gabrielle. She reached for Borias's cock, taking it into her hand. She began kissing the thick tip. All the while, her eyes were on Gabrielle. Borias gave a throaty moan, feeling Xena's warm lips upon him. She really knew how to give head.

"Your turn, Gabrielle," Xena said to her little blond slave. "Taste his cock." She gave Gabrielle the command, then reached for the goblet of tea, lest Borias spill it when Gabrielle's mouth was upon him.

Gabrielle followed instructions taking Borias carefully and using her tongue and mouth on him, tasting him, and sucking doing just like Xena to give him a head.

Borias groaned in pleasure, feeling Gabrielle's sweet, inexperienced mouth on him. Her lips were so silky. He reached out, caressing her long blond hair in his big hand, gently brushing it aside so he could see her face while she was drawing his cock into her mouth. "Very good, Gabrielle," Xena said, watching as her little slave's lips were wrapped around Borias's cock. It wasn't going to take much to get him to the point of cumming, that Xena could see.

"Gabrielle, just keeping going... just like that," Xena encouraged her. "I'm going to make love to you, while you are making love to him." She gave Gabrielle a wink, then she slid down between Gabrielle's legs, pulling them apart.

Gently, she spread the pink lips of Gabrielle's pussy apart, exposing all the young woman's treasures. Borias watched, totally turned on by the site. "Lick her pussy, Xena," Borias said to his lover. "Make her cum in your mouth."

"I'd love that," said Xena as her skillful tongue began tracing the parted lips of Gabrielle's sweet pussy. She loved Gabrielle's taste. She would never get enough of her sweet little slave.

Gabrielle continued to work Borias, using her tongue and mouth, while Xena pleased her. She actually liked it; it was so sexy. She took more of Borias deeply into her mouth.

Xena brushed the tip of her tongue against Gabrielle's clit, lightly flicking the hard little nub. Gabrielle was getting very turned on; Xena could tell by the amount of sweet juices slowly gathering at Gabrielle's opening. She gently inserted a finger into Gabrielle's tight pussy, sliding it deep into the snug channel. Very slowly, she moved the single long finger in and out of Gabrielle's pussy while swirling her tongue around Gabrielle's clit.

Meanwhile, Borias felt sheer ecstasy as Gabrielle drew his cock deeper into her mouth. His tip was pressed up hard to the back of her throat and there was more of him to spare. "Xena, are you getting her nice and wet? I don't want to hurt her when I fuck her... as I know you only took her virginity last night," Borias spoke as he carefully withdrew his cock from the young woman's mouth in anticipation of entering her very tight, almost-virginal pussy.

Xena looked up from her feast to meet Borias's gaze. "She's really wet, but she's also incredibly tight. I think we'll need to stretch her first..." replied Xena. She slowly withdrew her finger from Gabrielle, raising it to her lips. She licked it slowly, her eyes on Gabrielle.

"Your pussy is still quite tight, Little One..." she said to her young slave. "Borias is very ... big, and he doesn't want to cause you pain when he enters you," Xena explained. "We need to stretch your pussy wide... so you are ready for his entry."

Borias knelt down beside Xena in between Gabrielle's wide-open legs. He breathed hard, seeing the pink, wet flesh exposed to his burning gaze. "So young... so beautiful," he murmured as he moved his head closer, taking in the sight of the lovely feminine flesh. He rubbed a fingertip against Gabrielle's clit, toying with it. Xena watched, wondering if Gabrielle was enjoying Borias's touch.

Gabrielle's eyes locked onto Xena's as she let out a soft gasp as she felt what Borias was doing to her.

"She's very tiny," Borias murmured to Xena, parting the young slave's pussy lips himself to look at Gabrielle's small opening. "But she's very, very wet. I cannot wait to fuck her..."

While Borias watched and held Gabrielle's pussy lips open, Xena slowly slid her finger deep into Gabrielle. Borias did the same, sliding his own finger in alongside Xena's. Gabrielle's pussy began to stretch to accept both of their fingers. "Stretch her wide," Borias said to Xena. The two fingers within Gabrielle began to move apart, stretching Gabrielle's tight entrance wide open.

"That looks so hot," said Xena, her eyes on Gabrielle's gaping pussy.

"After I fuck her, you can probably fist her," spoke Borias.

Xena laughed throatily, wondering what her young slave would think of such a thing. She had never inserted her fist into a woman before and wondered what it might feel like. The thought of it was certainly kinky.

"Drink your tea, Borias, before it gets cold," Xena coaxed him, reaching for the goblet and giving it to her lover.

Borias withdrew his finger from Gabrielle, licking it clean. "I am parched," he spoke, taking the goblet. He drank the hot sweet liquid in one gulp.

"I need to fuck," he then said, looking down at his immense erection. "Is she ready for me?"

"I think she is," said Xena as she gazed over at Gabrielle. Very slowly, she pulled her long finger from Gabrielle's tight pussy. "I still think it's going to be a VERY tight fit."

"I like it tight," said Borias. "Turn her over. Show me her ass."

Xena helped Gabrielle up on her hands and knees, kissing the young woman's back along her spine. She then bent down, whispering in her slave's ear. "Relax, Little One. Just bear with this. He'll be sound asleep soon."

Before Gabrielle knew what hit her, Borias was parting her asscheeks, inspecting her tight, virginal little asshole. "Have you had her ass yet?" Borias then asked Xena.

Gabrielle relaxed, trusting Xena while praying that Borias would soon fall asleep, so she could be she would be free of him.

Borias gently brushed the pad of his thumb against Gabrielle's pink asshole, teasing the tiny hole. "Uhhhh no," spoke Xena as she watched Borias's every movement. "Her ass is a virgin... and it's going to remain that way. She's mine, remember? If anyone takes her ass, it's gonna be me."

Borias chuckled at Xena's low warning. Xena was very possessive of her sweet little slave. "Alright, Xena... I won't touch her there," said Borias as he withdrew his thumb and began toying with Gabrielle's pussy from behind. It was sooo wet and just waiting to be fucked.

Borias rose to his knees while Xena held Gabrielle steady as the young slave remained on hands and knees on the robes. "Relax, sweet one," Xena murmured in Gabrielle's ear. She knew it was a matter of seconds before the tea would take Borias into oblivian, but she truly hoped that would happen before his entry.

His cock was like a huge pole as he brushed its tip against Gabrielle's entrance from behind. His precum mixed with her feminine juices as he parted her pussylips with the head of his shaft. Xena watched, somewhat worried. Why wasn't Borias falling asleep? What if he did the deed? What if he took Gabrielle?

"Hold her steady, Xena. I will fuck her now," said Borias as he moved his hips, poised to thrust.

With a bold motion, his cocktip entered Gabrielle marginally, stretching her very tight opening. "Ohhh Godssssssss, she's like a virgin..." Borias got out, but then he spoke no more.

He fell over haphazardly on the robes, out cold. Xena looked at him, seeing he was unconscious. "Thank the Gods," she said as she pulled Gabrielle into her arms.

"We did it," she said as she kissed Gabrielle's cheek.

"Are you okay? He hurt you, didn't he?" Xena asked worriedly.

"It hurt," Gabrielle replied. "But I..think it'll be okay." She was just glad that he had fallen asleep.

Xena looked stricken at Gabrielle's words. She spread gentle kisses all over Gabrielle's face. "I'm sorry, Love," she said as she caressed Gabrielle's long blond hair. She enfolded the naked young woman into her embrace. "I'm sorry he hurt you," she said as she held Gabrielle close. "It's because you are so tight and I only just took your virginity last night. We'll work on that ... and I'll make all this up to you, I promise."

Xena wrapped a warm animal skin around Gabrielle as she held her close. Just then Borias made a groaning sound in his sleep as he muttered something about a "tight pussy." Xena raised one eyebrow, looking over at him. "I hope this works... I hope tomorrow he thinks he completed the act with you," Xena spoke as she cuddled with Gabrielle.

She looked down into Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes. "Thank you, Gabrielle," she whispered. "I won't forget this. I thank you... and our baby thanks you, too." Taking Gabby's small hand in hers, Xena pressed it to the very slight swell at her tummy. The baby.

"This baby is OURS," Xena told Gabrielle.

"You needed help," Gabrielle said softly, her hand resting on Xena's stomach where the baby lay. "You needed me. I couldn't leave you so you could get found out."

"Yes, this is our baby," Gabrielle quietly agreed.

Xena smiled when she heard Gabrielle confirm that yes, this baby was "theirs." "Let's get some sleep, Little One. Tomorrow will be here soon enough," suggested Xena as she lay back against the robes beside Borias. She curled up to Gabby, who was lying on her other side. She gently caressed the soft skin of Gabrielle's back as they dozed off in each other's arms.

When morning came, Borias awakened, his head all full of fog. "What the hell?" he muttered, sitting up on the robes. Then he saw the two beautiful women laying naked beside him. They were wrapped up in each other's arms.

Borias looked perplexed because last night returned to him in just a blur. Last he remembered he had been slipping his cock into Gabrielle's tight, wet pussy, and after that... there was nothing more. Had he fucked Xena's little slave? Surely he had, but why could he not remember?

Xena woke up, seeing the confused expression on Borias's face. "Hi there, Lover Boy... you were quite the animal last night," Xena said with a small chuckle. Her gaze then moved to the beautiful and sleeping Gabrielle.

"You fucked my little Gabrielle so much, she might not be able to walk for a week," teased Xena.

"She was incredibly tight," Borias responded, his gaze going up and down Gabby's curvaceous form. "I suppose she's gonna be sore for a few days..."

"Yeah, so hands off her, okay?" Xena said quite possessively. "She's mine, remember? And I have ways of pleasuring her that won't cause any pain."

"I'm sure you do," laughed Borias, standing up to get on his clothing. "After she's healed though, I am going to want a repeat of last night."

"I warned Gabrielle you were insatiable," was all Xena said, but she was trying to think of way to keep Borias from her robes so she and Gabrielle could be alone and could just enjoy one another.

Borias reached for Xena, pulling her up into his arms. He looked down into her face, then kissed her hungrily. "Don't get too caught up in your little slave, Xena... don't forget our mission, to conquer the world," Borias reminded after the passionate kiss.

"Ohhh believe me, I haven't forgotten," Xena swore.


	9. Gabrielle's Announcement

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Nearly a month had passed since that fateful night Xena had given Borias the tea. Thankfully, he had been busy with training their warriors, so therefore he had no idea that Xena was carrying his child. Xena's stomach had began to swell. She covered the small bump with her thick furs, praying no one notice. And to keep Borias from bedding Gabrielle again, Xena warned him that the young slave was timid and still quite traumatized by his first painful invasion. "You made her incredibly sore... and she's not yet ready for a repeat," Xena had warned him.

Borias was disappointed as he wanted another passionate encounter with Gabrielle and Xena hadn't been putting out either. Xena seemed entirely caught up in Gabrielle. Since acquiring her new slave, Xena spent every night in Gabrielle's arms. Borias found himself becoming jealous and moody. He was a man who demanded and needed satisfaction. He began turning to Satrina for his needs.

Since Satrina had been with him before during threesomes with Xena, Satrina was compliant whenever he told her to drop to her knees and pleasure him. Since the only other woman in the camp was young Lila, Satrina wanted to protect Gabrielle's innocent sister.

~X~X~

One day Borias was training the men and Xena went to speak to Gabrielle who was sitting just outside of Xena's tent. "It's time you announced your pregnancy," Xena said to her beautiful slave. "Let's go have a talk with the father..."

Gabrielle nodded as she stood up carefully. What do you think he will do?" she asked quietly.

"He'll be surprised and shocked... but don't worry, I'll handle everything," Xena promised Gabrielle. "He has another child in the village where I found him. A little boy."

"His name is Belach... and Borias chose to leave him behind," said Xena, sadness expressed in her sapphire eyes. "He left his wife... and his own little boy. For me."

"I think he regrets it now. He never says. But I know deep down, he loved his son." Taking Gabrielle's hand, Xena began walking to her out to the meadow, where the men were practicing with their swords. Borias was barking orders, perspiration glistening upon his muscled skin.

He looked up, surprised to see Xena there at practice, and even more surprised to see Gabrielle standing nearby as well. Xena had been distant lately, hardly ever training at his side. Borias had thought it was due to her fascination with Gabrielle, but little did he know that Xena was pregnant and trying to protect the unborn life she carried within her womb.

Borias smiled when he saw his lover, going over to speak with her. "Hello, Xena. You look as beautiful as ever... as do you, Gabrielle. What do I owe this unexpected visit from the two of you? Did you both finally come out of the tent for some fresh air?" Borias's voice held humor, but also slight sarcasm as deep down he was rather jealous because Xena seemed to have forgotten all about what they once had now that she had Gabrielle.

Xena laughed throatily, giving Borias a sexy grin. "Gabrielle and I HAVE been rather busy, but we needed to talk to you about something..." Xena began to explain. "It's very important."

Xena then turned her gaze onto Gabrielle. "Tell him, Little One. Tell him what you just told me this morning," Xena prompted her litttle slave.

Borias frowned slighly, confused as he looked at Gabrielle, too. "What is this about?" he asked the small young woman who stood at Xena's side.

Gabrielle felt her heart hammering in her chest as she said shyly, "I...Ummmmm...after that night... I've come to uhhhhh...I'm with child." She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention as she just needed Borias and Xena to hear her.

Borias didn't say anything at first. He just stood there, staring at Gabrielle, looking at her as though she had just punched him squarely in the jaw instead of announcing she was with child. Xena finally spoke. "Aren't you going to say anything, Borias? She's carrying YOUR child," said Xena as she got his attention.

"I already have a child," he said as he gazed at Xena.

"Yes, and you are about to have another," said Xena.

Borias looked away, staring at the horizon. His thoughts were on Belach, his little son, and the wife he had left behind. "I never intended for this to happen..." he said softly.

"I'm sure Gabrielle never intended for this to happen either. She had no choice at all in this, Borias. No choice at all. WE did this... you and I. WE took her that night. WE are responsible for the child she carries within her," spoke Xena. "And we are going to take care of her, you and I. She and the baby will be cared for... and the baby, it will be your child... your son or daughter. Promise me that Gabrielle will be safe and protected by you. Promise me that the child will be safe and cared for as well."

"She's safe as is the child," Borias promised. He then turned his attention onto Gabrielle.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I never thought this would happen," he said softly. "I will provide for your child. Do not worry, all will be well."

Xena put a protective arm around Gabrielle, pulling her in close. "And one more thing, Borias. You won't touch her again. EVER..." Xena said insistently. "She never wanted this pregnancy... and you will not compromise the child by taking her against her will. Do you understand?"

"Xena..." Borias began, but she waved away his words.

"No, Borias... she's mine. MINE. She does not want you. And the baby, it's more important than your needs ... or your desires. If you touch her again, you'll answer to me."

"What about you, Xena?" Borias said angrily. "You haven't been in my bed once since SHE came on the scene."

"Keep your voice down," Xena warned in a hiss. "I know what you have been doing with Satrina. Isn't one woman enough for you? Why must you always have MORE THAN ONE?"

Borias grumbled, but did as Xena said and lowered his voice. "We'll talk more on this later, Xena. You have my word. I will not touch her again. But as for you... well, all that remains to be seen," he said before storming off to return to the men he had been training.

"Well, that went well," Xena said sarcastically as she took Gabrielle's hand into hers and walked with her back to the tent they had been sharing. As they entered the tent, Xena spoke again. "Actually, it went better than I expected.  
He believes it is YOU who is pregnant... and he promised to protect both you and the baby. And he's not going to touch you again... so all that went well," said Xena as she sat down close to the fire. "But I don't want him touching me either. If he does, he's going to know your pregnancy is nothing but a lie."

Xena tugged Gabrielle pretty much down into her lap. She then took Gabrielle's hand, tucking it into her furs so it lay upon the "growing bump" which was the baby. "The baby is growing..." Xena said with a slight smile. "I think it will be a son."

"And in a couple of weeks, we must start padding your tummy. And hopefully, no one will become suspicious...or you and I might just have to go away for awhile on some sort of adventure," said Xena.

"We'll make this work," Gabrielle promised.

Just then, Satrina entered the tent, carrying a tray of food. She walked in and saw Xena and Gabrielle sharing a tender moment with Gabrielle's hand on Xena's swelling tummy. She didn't say anything, but Xena saw the look on her face. "Satrina, I am with child... but Borias must never know," Xena spoke. "He must think it is Gabrielle who carries his baby. Promise me you will not tell. And promise me you will help when the baby comes... Please..."

Satrina was taken aback. She had never heard Xena beg before. Was it the pregnancy... or Gabrielle that was making her appear soft and vulnerable? Xena seemed to be changing. She was less harsh. And she spent a great deal of her time alone with Gabrielle. If Satrina didn't know better, she would think Xena was infatuated with her new little slave.

"I won't tell," Satrina promised. "And I will help when the baby comes."

"Thank you, Satrina. That means a great deal to me," said Xena. Xena then reached for the tray of food, setting it down between she and Gabrielle. Since she had became pregnant, she was always hungry.

Satrina nodded, then left the tent. After they were alone again, Xena began playfully feeding Gabrielle some of the food. "Eat up, Little One," Xena said teasingly. "Remember, you are eating for two."


	10. Protecting Xena

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Days passed and Xena's tummy continued to swell. Since she spent a great deal of time in the tent and wore thick furs, no one knew of her pregnancy. No one but Gabrielle and Satrina. Meanwhile, Satrina and Xena had fashioned a special cushion for Gabrielle to wear beneath her undergarments. Gabrielle had began to "show." Every time Borias walked passed her, he had to look away. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that he was about to become a father again. Also, his and Xena's campanionship had become greatly strained. They no longer agreed on strategies of conquering territories. And they were no longer lovers. Borias seemed to be very moody and perhaps even somewhat resentful of Gabrielle coming between he and his lover. Borias and Xena were always at each other's throats, and with Xena's pregnancy progressing, it was exhausting for her to quarrel with him. Mostly, she just avoided the man who was her baby's father.

On the other hand, she and Gabrielle couldn't have been closer. Xena felt like another person when she was alone with Gabrielle. She felt lighter, more carefree, and actually happy. She sometimes wanted to drop everything, stop being a conqueror, and just go off somewhere with Gabrielle and raise the little baby they were about to have. But before she could actually work through those thoughts, someone from her recent past came back into the picture.

Xena was sitting outside the tent, sharpening her sword when a woman on horseback approached. The woman slid fluidly from the horse, walking over to Xena. "Xena!" the woman called out.

Xena looked up, hearing the familiar voice. "Alti," Xena spoke.

"Are you enjoying the little slave I gave you?" Alti asked Xena.

"She's great... and yes, I did enjoy her very much..." Xena said to Alti, seeing the other woman's sly grin. "Thank you... but - there is someone new. Her name is Gabrielle."

Just as Xena said those words, Gabrielle stepped out of the tent. "Alti, meet Gabrielle," Xena introduced. "Gabrielle, this is Alti, the shamaness who gave me Satrina. She has taught me a lot about herbs... and... and - other things."

Alti laughed wickedly, then settled her dark gaze onto the lovely Gabrielle. "So, what purpose does this little blond thing serve you?" Alti asked Xena of Gabrielle.

"Borias and I purchased Gabrielle from slave traders. She's mine now. In every way," Xena said as her blue eyes twinkled with affection as she looked at the woman who meant more to her than anyone ever had before.

"Ohhh, so you don't want Satrina any longer?" Alti asked, sounding quite unhappy with Xena's choices.

"No, Satrina is still needed here. We could hardly do without her," said Xena. "So, what brings you here, Alti? Why are you here in our camp?"

"I came because of the child," said Alti, her eyes then on Gabrielle's tummy.

Her gaze then left Gabrielle and settled on Xena. "I know things, Xena. I know your little slave isn't going to have a child," she said in a low voice so no one could overhear. "She isn't anymore pregnant than I am."

"But you, Xena... it shows in your eyes. You are having Borias's child, aren't you?" Alti said knowingly as she stepped closer. "It shows in your face. You glow."

"You will have a son," Alti predicted. "A strong boy. But I see dark things- clouds..."

"Don't, Alti. I don't want to hear your dark predictions for the coming baby," Xena halted her. "And just so you know, GABRIELLE IS HAVING THIS BABY, NOT ME. You must NEVER say the child is mine, because if you do, the child could be in danger."

"I'll keep it quiet, Xena. I've always looked out for you, right?" said Alti as she tried to reassure Xena. Alti then gave Gabrielle a secret evil glare. She absolutely HATED this other woman, her competition. She had given Satrina to Xena so Xena could come to recognize the other side of herself and explore her desires for women. Alti's plan had worked. Xena had definitely come into touch with that side of herself, but why did this little bitch Gabrielle have to come into the picture now? All Alti wanted to do was strangle the little blond wench. Alti had came to the camp to try to get Xena into bed herself, but was now furious to find Xena had a new bedmate. Bad enough Xena had always been with Borias! Alti vowed to get rid of Borias, Gabrielle, AND the baby Xena carried, but not necessarily in that order. Alti was out for blood.

"Yeah, Alti you have. Thank you," said Xena with a heavy sigh as she finished sharpening the sword's blade. "Stay in the camp as long as you like."

Gabrielle had kept quiet during the exchange between Xena and Alti. She knew it wasn't her place to comment upon the situation. Considering Alti was nearby, she knew their lives were in danger.

~X~X~

Ever since arriving at the camp, Alti had spent all of her time plotting how to get rid of Gabrielle. But first, she knew she had to dispose of Borias, and then the wretched little brat Xena was carrying in her womb. Alti decided a curse was in order. One evening she sat over the fire, brewing some herbs. She was about to chant a curse when Xena and Gabrielle walked into the tent.

"What's going on here?" Xena asked, inhaling the pungent scent of herbs as Alti was dropping them into the large boiling pot.

"I'm about to say a blessing for the coming baby," Alti lied. She glared at Gabrielle, then gave a fake smile to Xena.

Gabrielle knew what Alti was pure evil as she looked upon the other woman. "It must be so easy for you lie," she said to Alti. "It's pathetic." She knew Xena might not like her intrusion, but she didn't care; she knew what was about to happen.

"You're not a good person, and I know things that you don't. I have powers of my own," Gabrielle said. And it was true, she did have certain powers considering she had lived this life once before and she knew what the future was about to bring. If she didn't stop Alti immediately, harm might come to Xena's baby.

If looks could have killed, Gabrielle would have been lying there dead by the evil stare Alti cast upon the little blond slave. "Well, aren't you a blond little bitch?" Alti said hatefully. She then reached out for Gabrielle, wrapping her bony fingers around the young woman's neck.

Alti didn't care what the consequences would be. Gabrielle had to die - NOW! Alti was ready to strangle Gabrielle to death.

Xena's eyes widened as she heard and saw the exchange between Gabrielle and Alti. Immediately she grasped Alti none-too-gently, trying to pull her evil grip off of Gabrielle's neck. "Don't touch her!" Xena hissed. "She's mine!"

Alti wasn't about to let go. Xena had to pry her fingers off Gabrielle's throat. Already bruises were appearing on Gabrielle's delicate flesh. Xena looked extremely angry when she saw them. She wanted to tenderly kiss every one, but now was not the time.

Now that she had Alti off Gabrielle, Xena turned to look at her little slave. "What makes you think Alti is lying?" Xena asked.

"Why would you believe that little whore?" sneered Alti.

"Gabrielle, IS NOT a whore. Don't ever call her that," Xena said forcefully as she grabbed Alti's leather robe in her fist and shook the shamaness.

"Are one of you going to tell me what's going on? I want some answers, NOW!" Xena insisted.

Gabrielle finally spoke. "I always get a feeling when someone is evil, and trust me, she is evil. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but please trust me; she is up to no good."

Xena didn't know what to think. Alti had never done anything sinister, at least not to her knowledge. But her lover's intuition was telling her to trust and believe Gabrielle. She was in love with this beautiful young woman, and Gabrielle clearly sensed some sort of bad vibe from Alti.

Xena gave Alti a look that said, 'I don't know what's going on... but I really don't trust you right now.' She slowly began to let go of Ali's brown leather robe, setting her back down on her own feet.

"I honestly don't know what to think of this, but if you EVER touch... or threaten Gabrielle again, I will kill you. NEVER, EVER call her a whore or lay your hands on her, do you hear me?" Xena growled at Alti.

"Relax, Xena. I don't want her. Little blonds are not my type," Alti said as she brushed at the neck of her robe which had been twisted in Xena's fist.

"For some reason, Gabrielle thinks you are bad news, and while she shares my bed here in the camp, I am afraid I am gonna have to ask you to leave. Take your things and go," Xena demanded.

Alti was so pissed. "No way!" she screeched. "She's ONLY a slave! I've helped you so many times, Xena... I stood up for you against Borias... and I GAVE you Satrina. You won't do this to me. You can't make me leave. I won't have it!"

Alti looked at Gabrielle, hate flashing in her eyes. "This is all YOUR fault. You are destroying all my plans!" she said in a nasty sneer.

Gabrielle returned Alti's sinister glare. "Xena deserves better than your scheming ways; you're evil and it will be known," she said coldly. The sooner they got rid of Alti, the better it would be for all of them; she was sure of it.

Xena wasn't listening to Alti's bitching and growling. She called for her guards, telling them to escort Alti promptly from the camp. "And don't let her back in..." Xena said as she sneered at the evil Shamaness. Alti was livid.

"I will find a way to get back at you for this, Gabrielle... when you least expect it!" threatened Alti while she was being forcefully escorted away by Xena's guards.

After she was out of sight, Xena pulled Gabrielle into her arms. "Don't worry. I won't let her bother us again," Xena promised while she cuddled Gabrielle close and softly kissed the top of her head. "The baby's coming soon, and we have much more important things to concentrate on. We need to leave the camp as soon as possible. I don't want Borias to suspect anything."

"I've come up with an idea..." Xena began. "We'll tell Borias that we are taking Lila back to your parents. When we return, we will have our baby with us, in your arms." Xena looked down into Gabrielle's bright green eyes as she spoke those words. It was THEIR baby, hers and Gabrielle's, because in Xena's heart, it really was.

"I need to talk to Borias. I hope he doesn't fight me on this," Xena said with a heavy sigh. She and Borias hadn't gotten along now in months.

Gabrielle hugged Xena tightly. "Our baby will be alright, and we too will be fine," she swore.

"Do you know what you're going to say to Borias?" she asked gently as she looked at Xena.

"I will tell him that I promised you I would take your little sister back to your parents. If he doesn't like it, we will leave without his consent. I think the baby is coming in the next couple of weeks... and if we don't get out of here, he's going to know I am the mother and that you are not pregnant..." stated Xena. "I think we should go and talk to him now... so we can plan for the trip."

"Of course we will need to take Satrina. We'll need her help when the baby comes," spoke Xena with a heavy sigh. She was nervous about the birth, yet she had confidence in Satrina's skills. "Let's go speak with Borias."  



	11. Xena Gives Birth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Once they had found Borias just outside of camp, Xena approached him. "Borias, I made a promise to Gabrielle to return her sister to her parents. We leave tomorrow morning. We will take Satrina along with us," Xena said matter-of-factly.

"Gabrielle is close to her time," said Borias as he glanced at Gabrielle. With the padding Gabrielle was wearing, she looked as though she could "pop" at just about any minute.

"No, Xena. You will leave Gabrielle here with me. I will not have MY child compromised by your wild scheme," said Borias firmly.

"Gabrielle goes with me," Xena said just as sternly. "She DOES NOT leave my side. If she goes into labor, I will be there to help her... as will Satrina. She will be FINE."

"She carries my son," argued Borias. "She belongs here with me."

Xena's blue eyes flashed fire. "If you try to take her from me, you will have a fight on your hands, Borias. I won't be separated from her... not now... and not EVER."

"Fine then. Take her with you, Xena. But if anything happens to my son; you will answer to me. And believe me, I have already lost one son because of you. I won't lose another."

"You lost Belach because of your own stupidity. It had nothing to do with me," Xena snapped.

Borias sneered at Xena, then walked away. Xena winced as she reached for Gabrielle's hand. "We won't get out of camp fast enough," Xena said as she looked into Gabrielle's bright green eyes. With all the arguing and tension involving Borias coupled with the episode with Alti, Xena had just about had it. Her pregnancy was coming to it's end. She could sense it. It was time to find a safe place to give birth to her baby.

Gabrille looked at Xena with a worried expression upon her face. "Whatever you need me to do," she whispered when Xena said they wouldn't get out of camp fast enough. "Let's hurry." She knew it would be a difficult situation if Xena should go into labor while here in camp. Their lie would be totally exposed.

With Satrina and Lila's help, they got some items packed for their trip. Soon they had everything ready to go. "Lila can ride with you, Satrina," Xena said as she and Gabrielle got on the other horse. They were actually going only about a three days ride from the campsite, to a small cabin in the forest. There they would stay until Xena's child arrived. It wouldn't be long, Xena was sure, as already she was feeling gnawing pains in her lower back. Labor would be starting soon. And she was glad because she was already as large as a whale. How she had managed to hide her pregnancy so long was nothing short of a miracle.

~X~X~

When they arrived at the small cabin, Xena's water broke. Immediately she doubled over in pain and nearly fell from the horse where she was seated with Gabrielle. "It's time," she moaned in pain.

Satrina, Lila and Gabrielle rushed to Xena's side. Satrina quickly prepped the inside of the cabin as Lila and Gabrielle carefully helped Xena inside to get her settled fast as the baby would soon be arriving. It was all a flurry of motion as everyone was doing their assigned chore to help with the baby's birth.

Xena was trying to be brave, but the pain was intensifying. She found it hard to breathe. Satrina had pounded a small pole into the earth. She instructed Xena to squat down and hold on tight to the pole. "Gravity will aid in the birth," she said. Satrina then instructed Gabrielle to get behind Xena to hold her up if needed and give her support. Lila was boiling water and finding all the supplies Satrina would need.

Satrina checked Xena, finding that the top of the baby's head was already visible. This little one wanted out fast. "Xena, it's time to push. Bear down; use all your strength," commanded Satrina.

Xena pushed, crying out with the effort. "I fucking HATE you, Borias!" she screamed.

Gabrielle was there by Xena's side to support her as needed. She couldn't imagine how excruciating it felt to have a baby, but from what she could tell, it definitely difficult work.

"The baby is almost here, Xena," Satrina promised, hearing Xena cry out with pain. "A few more pushes." Xena felt as though her lower body was splitting in half as the baby was making its way into the world. How she hated Borias for doing this to her. She had never wanted a baby. Gabrielle's presence gave Xena the strength to go on. She pushed with all her might and the baby began to emerge. Satrina was there to guide the tiny head from Xena's body. A loud cry of pain escaped Xena's lips as the child slid into Satrina's hands.

"It's a boy!" Satrina exclaimed as she held the infant.

Xena struggled to look, wanting to see the child and make sure he was alright. "A boy?" she said softly. "I knew it would be a boy."

Lila brought warm toweling and the water so Satrina could wash away the birthing blood and then Satrina handed the squirming infant to Xena and Gabrielle. Xena immediately pressed the baby into Gabrielle's arms. "You have a son," she said weakly. She was so sore and all she wanted now was rest. She closed her eyes as Satrina helped her lay down on a cot.

Gabrielle continued to hold the infant in her arms. "Will Xena be alright?" she asked Satrina with agitation. The baby was beautiful and in need of love and comfort, but Gabrielle was worried about Xena.

Satrina saw the love and concern in Gabrielle's eyes when Gabrielle asked about Xena. Gently, Satrina tried to reassure Gabrielle about Xena's condition. "She'll be fine, sweetie. She just needs a whole lot of rest so she may recover," promised Satrina. Satrina then busied herself with carefully washing Xena's lower body and covering her with a soft blanket. Already Xena was sleeping.

Lila approached Gabrielle, looking at the small baby in her sister's arms. "Awwww, he's adorable," said Lila, as she gazed at the newborn child. "Are you and Xena really taking me home now to Mother and Father?"

"You're going too, aren't you, Gabby? You don't want to stay with Xena, do you?" Lila asked. "She's mean and... well, I don't really know what she makes you do when you are alone with her... but you don't like it, do you, Gabby?" Lila had so many questions. She found life in Xena's camp very confusing. Deep down, she suspected that her older sister was now Xena's lover, but she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the thought of it. How could anyone actually enjoy sleeping with The Conqueror of Nations? Lila shuddered at the mere notion as Xena scared her.

Satrina listened quietly, glancing over at Gabrielle and her younger sister. Wow, Lila really was young and innocent. It was as clear as day that Gabrielle and Xena were in love, even if they hadn't actually admitted it to one another just yet. There would be no way Gabrielle would ever leave Xena, and absolutely no way that Xena would ALLOW her to go. Now that the baby was here, would that change things for Xena and Gabrielle? Would becoming a mother soften Xena at all? Satrina wasn't sure, but it worried her that Xena had just handed the baby aside to Gabrielle, as though she didn't even care in the slightest about her own baby. What was wrong with Xena? Satrina just could not understand.

Giving Gabrielle and her sister some privacy, Satrina went outside to dispose of the afterbirth and to care for the horses. "Gabby?" Lila spoke again, waiting for some answers.

Gabrielle held the infant and sighed softly as she looked at her younger sister. "Lila, I don't know if Xena has actual plans of returning you home to Mother and Father," she responded softly. "The situation is kind of complicated. And even if you were returned, I'd have to stay. She needs me... you may not understand that, but she does. And this little guy needs me, too. I'm sorry."

"The Conqueror of Nations needs you? What exactly does she need you for? You are aware she kills people, aren't you, Gabrielle?" Lila gasped. She couldn't believe that Gabrielle actually preferred to remain with Xena. What in the world was wrong with her sister? What exactly had Xena done to Gabrielle?

Lila then looked down at the baby when Gabrielle said that the little one needed her, too. He sure was a cute little thing, with bright sky-blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair upon his small head. Satrina entered the cabin then, looking down at the baby that Gabrielle held.

"He doesn't look at all like Xena or Borias," Satrina observed, which was a good thing. At least now, Borias might truly believe the baby was Gabrielle's. Hopefully he would never suspect that it was actually Xena who had given birth to his child.

"Gabrielle," Xena then called out from the cot where she had been lying. She hadn't been sleeping long, but she needed Gabrielle right there beside her. She felt vulnerable and needed Gabrielle's soft touch and her soothing words.

"Let's leave them alone for a second," Satrina suggested to Lila, leading the young girl from the cabin.

Gabrielle knew that Lila never would understand her feelings for Xena but that was alright. When Xena called, Gabrielle went to her side. Holding the baby in her arms, she joined Xena. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Xena managed a smile for Gabrielle as she gazed at her adoringly. "I'll be fine," she promised as she looked at the tiny bundle Gabrielle was holding in her arms. When the infant whimpered, Xena's breasts ached. They were full of milk for the baby, yet she had never once thought of actually holding the child... nor had she thought of feeding him. She had always thought of the baby as Gabrielle's as she hadn't actually planned on motherhood.

"Do you... do you think he's hungry?" Xena asked softly, sitting up on the bed despite the pain it cost her. She slowly opened her tunic, exposing a full breast and reaching for the tiny baby. When she saw him, she couldn't help but gasp. He was absolutely beautiful.

This was HER baby. HER miracle. "He's.. he's perfect," Xena said, her voice breaking. She then pressed the baby close to her chest, allowing him to nurse. He latched on hungrily, taking nourishment. Xena looked at Gabrielle, finding nursing the baby to be a strange feeling. She realized all the sudden she loved this baby. She wanted him after all.

"He has hair of blond and eyes of blue," Xena marvelled of the baby. "He doesn't look like Borias or me at all. He looks like he could be yours..."

Gently Xena caressed the blond tuft of hair on the child's head while he nursed. She then reached for Gabrielle's hand, kissing it softly. "He's ours. I truly mean that, Gabrielle. I have made a decision..." Xena spoke. "We won't be staying at the camp. We are leaving. Just you, me and this baby. We are a family now, the three of us. I need no others... only you and our son."

"Will you go away with me, Gabrielle?" Xena asked. For the first time ever, Xena was giving Gabrielle a choice. In her eyes, Gabrielle was no longer a slave, but an equal, her love and her woman.

The sight of Xena breastfeeding the baby was a gorgeous site to Gabrielle. She watched Xena with the infant boy and she smiled. She was glad to see Xena taking to the baby. "I'm glad," she said softly," I want him to be ours as well, I will go away with you but only on the condition that your return Lila to my parents. She's lost and confused, so please send her back because I can't bear to run off and leave her here. "

Xena nodded when she heard Gabrielle's request. "I promise, I will take Lila back to your parents or I will find someone who can take her home. But you won't leave me, will you, Gabrielle?" she asked softly, fearing the worst. When Lila returned to her parents, would Gabrielle want to go too? Would she leave Xena? Xena felt as though her entire world would crash and burn if Gabrielle left her.

Xena's eyes then settled on the little one who was tugging at her breast hungrily. Would she have to raise this small little boy alone? She didn't want to do it... not without Gabrielle. When Xena finally did look back up again at Gabrielle, there were tears in her eyes. She didn't want Gabrielle to go.

"I won't leave," Gabrielle promised, glad that Xena was going to find a way to take Lila taken back to Potedia. Leaning over, she kissed away each of Xena's tears. "I would never leave you or our baby," she honestly. "Not ever."

Xena lightly shuddered at the sweet and tender sensation of Gabrielle kissing away her tears. "I'd never leave you either," Xena promised Gabrielle. "You're mine forever."

Xena then looked at the little one and gently disengaged his tiny mouth from her nipple. She then switched him to the other breast which was heavy with milk for him. He drank like he was starved.

"I think he has your appetite, Gabrielle..." Xena said to her love with a smirk. "We have to name this little one, you know."

"With that soft golden hair of his, I was thinking of Solan." Xena gazed at Gabrielle, hoping she liked the name she had chosen.

Gabrielle smiled. "I think Solan is the perfect name," she said. "It suits him." She gazed at little Solan who was still nursing. Gabrielle would do everything in her power to protect him and to be there for Xena; she couldn't bear to lose either one of them.

"Solan it is then," Xena spoke, kissing the infant's tiny head. He had just finished nursing, so Xena gently removed him from her breast. She handed the tiny bundle back to her Love. "Our son needs his diaper changed," she told Gabrielle.

She realized then, they had no diapers for the baby. In fact, they had nothing at all he needed. Thankfully, Satrina came to the rescue. She and Lila had just reentered the cabin and had overheard Xena and Gabrielle's dilemma.

"Here," she said, handing Gabrielle a small satchel. It was filled with diapers, soft tiny gowns, infant swaddling cloths, and other clothing necessary for the little one. "Lila and I have been making items for the baby."

Gabby tenderly diapered and dressed Solan; incredibly thankful that Lila and Satrina had thought ahead and made clothing. They would have been so lost without the assorted baby garments that had been provided.

Xena smiled at Satrina, feeling tired and still incredibly sore from the birth. Although she was sleepy, she loved watching Gabrielle with their son. Already, the little baby boy seemed to know that Gabrielle was his mommy as he gazed up at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"When I am better, we return to camp," Xena said to Satrina. "I need to have a long talk with Borias." Satrina nodded. She had a strong feeling that she knew what Xena was going to say to her former lover.


	12. Xena Confronts Borias

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Two weeks had passed and Xena was feeling much better. She had most of her strength back. She was still a tiny bit sore, but for the most part, she was totally healed from Solan's birth. Xena had made a sturdy cradleboard for Solan, so the newborn could ride safely on Gabrielle's back while they travelled. Xena dressed him warmly, getting the small boy ready for travel.

"We are going back to camp now," Xena announced. In three days, they would be in the presense of Borias, and Xena could break things off with him. She only hoped that Borias would agree to let his son go.

After she had Solan strapped into the cradleboard securely, she placed it onto Gabrielle's back, latching the precious burden to her Love's shoulders and waist. She looked into Gabrielle's eyes when she was finished, giving her a soft kiss. "After we leave the camp and we are on our own, I can't wait to hold you again... truly hold you," Xena said, gazing into Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes. "I've missed you..."

Lila and Satrina had everything else packed up as Xena slung Solan's satchel over her shoulder. They were ready to go. Giving the cabin one final look, Xena went outside with Gabrielle and lifted the small young woman onto the strong back of her horse. For the first time since giving birth, Xena too got back on a horse. "Gods!" she gasped, feeling the tender flesh where her son had emerged stinging and burning with the effort.

Satrina couldn't help but smirk a little at Xena's cry as she and Lila got on the other horse. "What's the matter, Xena?" Satrina teased. "Does Gabrielle need to apply some healing salve or something?"

"Don't say another word!" Xena said in warning. She rode away quickly, eager to get back to the camp.

~X~X~

They arrived back in camp to find Borias in his usual place, training with the other warriors. Xena dismounted the horse, going to him. "We need to talk..." she said to him. "Now."

"Why are you back so soon?" asked Borias as he realized they couldn't have possibly taken Lila back to her parents in such a short time.

His eyes then caught on Gabrielle, seeing the baby she carried in the cradleboard upon her back. "My child has been born?" he asked, curiousity upon his features.

"Yes," Xena replied. "You have another son."

"He is well?" Borias asked, trying to get a better glimpse of the child as he cast his weapons aside, going to where Gabrielle sat upon the horse.

Borias reached for Gabrielle, taking her from the horse. "My son," he said, looking at the tiny baby within the cradleboard. "Can I hold him?"

Xena wasn't keen on letting Borias get too close to the baby. She wanted a clean break and that wouldn't be easy if Borias got too attached to the child.

"Borias, please... I said we need to talk," Xena said forcefully.

"What is it, Xena?" Borias asked, taking his eyes off the baby and turning to look at her.

"It's Gabrielle..."

"What about Gabrielle?"

"I'm taking her away from here," Xena said, trying to find the words. "I'm leaving you, Borias. Gabrielle and I want to be together. I will be granting her her freedom. She and I will be equals."

"The baby goes with us..." Xena stated.

"No... No, Xena. He is MY son," Borias said forcefully. Once again he tried to reach out for the tiny bundle strapped to Gabrielle's back.

"He is your son. But Gabrielle is MINE. And the baby will be raised by the two of us," Xena replied just as fiercely. "Don't fight me on this, Borias. You won't win."

"Go back to your wife. Go back to Belach. You already have a son, a small boy whom you love. He misses you. Beg your wife to forgive you for running away with me," Xena encouraged him. "I'll take care of Gabrielle and Solan."

"Solan," said Borias, repeating his son's name. Xena wouldn't even let him hold his own baby boy.

"Borias, this is for the best. Gabrielle doesn't want you... and I am with her now. Solan will have two parents who love him very much... Gabrielle and me. And Belach needs that, too. He needs his father," Xena went on to say. "Please listen to me, Borias. Let Gabrielle go. Let ME go... and most of all, let Solan go."

"I will tell him about you when he is growing up. He will know about his father. I promise you that. And you will see him again...when he is a man. Someday he will come to you... and he will meet his brother. He will meet Belach," Xena promised. "I will protect this child and Gabrielle with my life, I promise you that."

Borias let out a heavy sigh, longing to hold the baby, wishing he could get to know his infant son. But Xena was adamant. She was taking Gabrielle and the baby and leaving camp. Borias knew he couldn't stop her as she was determined.

"Return to Romania..." Xena said, looking deep into his dark eyes. "Belach NEEDS you. Your wife needs you."

"Solan doesn't need you. He has a mother... and he has me."

"Take him then," Borias spat out, lowering his eyes in defeat. "I left my wife for you, Xena... I left my son. And you never cared."

"How could you have such a cold heart?" Borias asked her accusingly.

"It isn't so cold..." Xena said softly. "It just never belonged to you."

Gabrielle had remained silent as Xena spoke to Borias. She had kept the infant strapped to her back protectively as Xena and Borias exchanged words with each other. In her heart she knew it was wrong to take a child from it's father, but Xena and Borias were headed in separate directions. And obviously Solan could not be split down the middle. Knowing there was no other choice, Gabrielle held her tongue.

~X~X~

Xena finished packing her belongings quickly. She wanted to leave camp right away, before Borias decided to stop her. Once they were ready, the four women rode away and Borias watched from a distance. "Good bye, Xena," he said quietly. "...And good bye, my son."

They rode hard until nightfall; until Solan began to cry announcing he needed his nourishment. While Satrina began cooking food over a campfire, Xena sat down to nurse the tiny baby. Lila was very quiet as she didn't know what her fate would be. Xena had promised Gabrielle to return Lila to her parents, but Lila wasn't quite sure whether they could trust Xena or not.

"We will arrive at a villiage in three moons," spoke Xena to Gabrielle. "When we get there, Satrina will stay with Lila, and your sister will be returned home to her mother and father." Xena was eager to have some alone time with Gabrielle once again. Three moons wouldn't pass fast enough for her liking.

Gabrielle smiled; she knew that Xena would keep that promise. It made her feel better that Lila would be returned their parents. It would be best for Lila.

"Thank you," she said to Xena. She too was looking forward to some alone time with Xena, once they were settled.

~X~X~

Three moons had passed and the group of women had arrived at the village. Xena hired two strong capable men to see Satrina and Lila to Potedia where Gabrielle and Lila's mother and father lived. Lila hugged Gabrielle so tightly. Tears fell from her grey eyes. "I'll miss you so much, Gabby. I wish you would change your mind... and go home with me..."

"Gabrielle, Solan, and I are a family now, Lila," said Xena to the young girl. "Tell your parents I will take great care of her and protect her with my life. And I promise... when all is well, I will bring Gabrielle to visit you."

Lila didn't know what to say. She just hugged her older sister and softly cried.

Gabrielle hugged Lila so tightly. "Shhh," she said gently. "I'll be fine. I'll be safe and alright. Please don't worry, little sister."

"Xena and Solan and I will be fine," Gabrielle said as she hugged Lila one last time.

Eventually, Satrina had to practically drag Lila away so they could get ready for their journey to Potedia. "Write me!" Lila called out to her sister as she was leaving with Satrina.

Xena gave Gabrielle a hug and helped her back onto her horse once again, a tan-colored mare. Xena got onto her own horse she had newly acquired, a beautiful mare she had named Argo. Argo loved Xena, but she wasn't so sure what to think of the baby or Gabrielle. Gabrielle seemed to talk a lot and the baby's loud cries often spooked Xena's mare.

Xena gave the command for the horses to leave the village. They would ride as long as possible, until the horses tired or the baby awakened, wanting his evening meal. Solan was used to riding. He slept most of the time, riding in the cradleboard upon Gabrielle's back. Although Xena was the one who nursed him, Gabrielle had become his main caretaker. It was Xena who did the hunting and fishing.

At this point, Xena had no idea where she and Gabrielle were going; she only knew she wanted to find a safe place to settle down with the baby. She had never planned for a child, but now that he was here, she wanted to protect him.

A couple of hours had passed and they had covered quite a lot of ground. They were now in the woods and darkness was close at hand. Solan started to stir and immediately, Xena's breasts began to ache. She needed to feed her son.

"We make camp here," Xena told Gabrielle. 


	13. Xena's Surprise for Gabrielle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again this story is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~X~X~

Gabrielle nodded when Xena said they'd stop here to make camp. She dismounted the horse and cradled Solan carefully in her arms. She knew the little one was probably getting hungry, so Xena would have to feed him.

Xena slid down fluidly from Argo's back. She saw Gabrielle standing there, holding the baby. Little Solan was rooting around against Gabrielle's chest as though looking for something to eat. Xena smiled, reaching for the hungry baby boy.

"You're not gonna find your dinner there, Son," Xena said to the infant as she took him in her arms. Sitting down upon a fallen log, she unlaced her tunic and placed the baby to her breast. Solan smacked his little lips, then hurriedly latched on.

"Look, Gabrielle," Xena said to her Love teasingly. "Our son seems to have YOUR voracious appetite."

There was a sparkle in Xena's eyes as she gazed at Gabrielle. For many days they had been accompanied by Gabrielle's younger sister and Satrina. It was about time they were alone.

Gabrielle laughed as she sat next to Xena. " Smart one he is," she said with a smile. She watched as Solan had his dinner. She was glad to have some time alone with Xena. It would be nice.

Looking down at the blond infant in her arms, Xena gently stroked his little cheek as he nursed. After Solan had taken his fill, Xena burped him, then handed the tiny bundle to Gabrielle. "Now that our son is fed, I'm off to find us our own supper while you tend to the horses and start the fire," spoke Xena as she was lacing up her tunic. She grabbed her weapons and disappeared into the woods. It wasn't long at all before she had found a fat rabbit nibbling on some vegetation. The chakram flew from Xena's hand, meeting it's mark. "Dinner is served," said Xena as she picked up the rabbit and began walking back to camp.

When Xena had returned to camp, Gabrielle had a nice, cozy fire going. Xena lay the rabbit's carcass beside the fire so Gabrielle could prepare dinner. She then went to check on Solan who slept peacefully in his cradleboard on the spread-out bedrolls. She bent down and lightly kissed the baby's soft, little cheek. She was so thankful that she and Gabrielle had been blessed with such a healthy baby who didn't mind all the travelling they must do. "Good night, Solan... my little prince," she whispered to the baby.

She sat down next to the fire to sharpen her weapons while she waited for their meal to be completed. She had a lot to share with Gabrielle tonight. It had been so long and she hoped Gabrielle was ready for all she wished to show her. Watching Gabrielle as she got the meal ready, Xena had a half-smirk on her face.

Gabrielle was busy cooking the rabbit for their meal and didn't notice Xena watching her. Once the meal had been prepared, she served them both as she brought a plate to Xena with a smile.

Xena smiled and accepted the plate of food from Gabrielle. After a delectable meal of roasted rabbit, Xena placed more wood upon the fire. She then set hers and Gabrielle's plates aside. "Time for bed, Little One," she said as she took Gabrielle's hand into hers. She began to lead the blonde over to the bedrolls.

She sat down next to Gabrielle upon their comfortable bed under the stars and reached for one of her satchels. "I gotta show you something," she said as she reached inside and withdrew a rather impressive phallus. It was brand-new and polished to gleaming perfection.

"Do you know what this is, Gabrielle?" she asked as she showed it to her Love.

Gabrielle looked down at the object in Xena's hands. "No. What is it?" she inquired as she sat there patiently awaiting Xena's answer.

"Gabrielle, I've been thinking..." Xena began explaining. "After what happened with Borias that night we convinced him that Solan was concieved; I was thinking you needed this..."

She glanced down at the phallus which lay in her hands. "It does resemble a man's erect cock, does it not?" she said, stating the obvious.

"Borias hurt you that night... and I wanted to give you something better. Show you how good it can be. Gabrielle, it doesn't have to hurt. There can be pleasure..."

"Will you let me show you what it can be like?" Xena asked her Love, as she placed the phallus aside and began undressing her companion. "You see, tonight you cannot make love to me. I'm still healing from our son's birth."

"But I can make love to you," Xena said with a gleam in her eye. "I can make love to you all night long." As she removed piece by piece of her lover's clothing, that mischievous gleam in her eyes grew stronger.

"I-I dunno," Gabrielle said hesitantly. "I mean...you can make love to me, but I-I'm not sure about the phallus." She hated to be so insecure, but she had hated that night with Borias. She never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

Xena smiled knowingly at her Love. She had been absolutely right; Gabrielle was ill-at-ease about being taken by a man or in this particular sense, by a toy which was fashioned to be simliar to a man's erect shaft. "It's alright, Little One. It's just you and me..." Xena reminded her as she gently eased Gabrielle down upon the bedrolls. "And you know I know how to make you feel good. You trust me, don't you?"

"And you know I'd never purposely hurt you?" Xena whispered as she gazed down at Gabrielle's nude body. Xena stood and began to strip, taking off everything but her thin shift. She then joined Gabrielle on the bedrolls and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It had been a long time and before long, their kiss had become hot. Xena's lips left a steaming trail from Gabrielle's lips, to her neck, where she began to kiss and nibble.

Gabrielle knew that she could trust Xena. She just wasn't sure if she'd like the phallus. Before she could discuss the matter further with Xena, she forgot what she was going to say when she felt Xena's hot mouth upon her body. Gabrielle let out a soft moan of pleasure as Xena began nibbling her neck.  



	14. Gabrielle, Xena & The Phallus

**~X~~ Gabrielle, Xena, & The Phallus~~X~ **

Xena pressed her body to Gabrielle's as the hunger increased. Her mouth left a blazing trail on Gabrielle's skin as she began sucking at Gabrielle's nipples, lightly scoring them with her teeth. Gabrielle's moans of sweet desire spurred Xena's on and soon her lips were poised over Gabrielle's flat tummy. She kissed the sensitive flesh and then slid her mouth lower, to the tight golden curls between her Love's legs. "Open for me," Xena whispered in a sexy voice.

Gabrielle automatically parted her legs for Xena. She lost herself in everything that Xena was doing to her. "Gods," she moaned.

Xena watched with a heated gaze as Gabrielle's legs separated, affording her a nice view of Gabrielle's womanly treasures. "Mmmmm..." Xena murmured as she began kissing and lightly licking the delicate flesh. Almost immediately, she could taste Gabrielle's arousal as moisture clung to the young woman's slightly parted pussy lips.

Gabrielle's body responded to Xena's kissing and licking. She moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm," she murmured.

Xena kissed her way back up Gabrielle's slit, her tongue sliding between the folds. She found the tiny pink jewel of Gabrielle's desire, lightly brushing her tongue around the aroused nub. While licking and stimulating her Love's clit, she slowly slid a long finger into Gabrielle. Gabrielle was hot, wet and receptive to Xena's entry. Soon a second finger had joined the first, stretching Gabrielle's feminine entrance. "Do you like me inside you, Gabrielle?" Xena asked in a throaty voice, ceasing licking and teasing the young woman's clit so she could gaze up at her face.

"Ohhh yes," Gabby breathed. "I like that very much." She pushed her pelvis towards Xena's exploring fingers. It felt so good to her.

Xena smiled a sexy grin as she worked her fingers into Gabrielle. Faster and faster she moved her digits into her Love's slick channel. Easily she slid inside as Gabrielle's honey coated her long fingers. "That's it, Gabrielle," she purred, watching Gabrielle arching up in delight to take those two fingers deeper. With deliberate slowness, Xena withdrew her fingers from Gabrielle. She licked them while gazing into Gabrielle's passionate emerald eyes. She now took the tip of the phallus, lightly rubbing its curved edge against Gabrielle's clit. Right away, it became moist with Gabrielle's fluids.

"How does that feel?" Xena asked, trying to get Gabrielle to the point of no return.

"Different," Gabby murmured. Her eyes were closed, her heart was racing. Xena's fingers had felt so incredible inside of her.

Gabrielle had her eyes closed tightly and she didn't look as apprehensive as she had before at her first view of the phallus. At this point, the tip of the toy was quite wet and as Xena rubbed it carefully against Gabrielle's entrance, it very easily slipped inside. It was inside of Gabrielle now about one inch and there was a lot more of the toy to spare. Xena looked down at the beautiful face of her lover. "Do you want more?" she asked Gabrielle in voice hoarse with desire. She wanted to fuck Gabrielle with the phallus. She wanted to hear the younger woman screaming in pleasure.

Gabrielle had to admit that she loved the way Xena was making love to her. "Yes!" she cried out when Xena asked if she wanted more.

Xena knew that Gabrielle was surrendering to the feeling of being penetrated. Gently at first she made love to Gabrielle, sliding the phallus in and out of Gabrielle's tight slit. "I want to make you scream, Gabrielle... you are sooo wet..." Xena spoke as she moved the toy into her lover faster and faster.

"GODS!" Gabrielle moaned. "You're doing just thaaaaaaaaat!" Arching her body, Gabrielle could feel herself tightening around the phallus.

The sight of Gabrielle's pink pussy lips stretched taut around the toy was driving Xena wild. Harder and faster she began to move the phallus into Gabrielle. "Cum for me, baby," she encouraged her lover. She couldn't wait to see Gabrielle spilling her juices all over the naughty toy.  
As Gabrielle tightened around the toy, she felt her body tense up just before her juices came spilling out.

Xena caressed Gabrielle's trembling pussy after removing the phallus which was now creamy with Gabrielle's cum. "Did you like that, little one?" Xena asked Gabrielle as she gave the toy a lick, tasting her Love.

She lay down next to the younger woman, pulling Gabrielle into her embrace. "It was better than what happened with Borias, was it not?" Xena asked her. "I wanted to show you how good it could be. I know it would be different if there was an actual flesh and blood male here, but I wanted you to see, you need not be afraid. I don't want you to be afraid of sex with a man."

"Gabrielle, there's something I want..." Xena said as she was cuddling Gabrielle under the stars.

Gabrielle snuggled with Xena in contentment. "It was much better than with Borias," she agreed.

"What would you like?" she asked as she lay in Xena's embrace. She would always try to give Xena anything that would bring her pleasure.

"Well..." Xena began as she was tenderly caressing Gabrielle's long blond hair. "I love watching you with our son. It fills my heart with joy to see you holding him, cuddling him. And he is our baby. Ours."

"I want another baby. This time I want you to carry our child. I want to see you grow large with a child we will raise together and love. And I want to see you feed our baby at your breast," Xena spoke softly.

"Will you have another baby with me, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, knowing it wouldn't just be as easy as that. They would have to find a male first... a sperm donor. And that wasn't going to be easy. For so many reasons. Gabrielle felt uneasy around men. And Xena felt intensely jealous about allowing Gabrielle to be with a guy, even if it was for the creation of their child. No, it wouldn't be easy, but Xena had been thinking about this for weeks... ever since Solan's birth. She didn't want her son to grow up an only child. She had loved her brothers Toris and Lyceus and had thought the world of both of them. She wanted Solan to have the same experience of having a sibling to love.

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip softly. "I-I d-don't know," she said hesitantly. "I mean...I'd love love for us to have another baby together. I love Solan so much...but I don't -."

"Don't worry, Gabrielle. It'll be alright. We'll find a way... and it won't just be with just anyone," Xena replied, giving Gabrielle a tender kiss  
upon her lips. "I was actually thinking about my older brother, Torris. He looks a great deal like me... Well, like a male-version of me. We are almost the same height. Last time I saw him, I think he was just about an inch taller... and he has the same dark hair and blue eyes I have."

"And he's a great guy... he wouldn't hurt you," Xena promised. "If I asked him to do this, I know he would. How could he refuse - you are so damn beautiful. And it were him, then the baby would have a blood tie to the both of us."

"But let's not worry about any of this now. When we go through Anphipilus, I will speak to my brother. I just wanted you to know, I'd love to have another child, a brother or sister for our son," Xena said as she pulled some furs over herself and Gabrielle. They would need some rest as they had quite some distance they were planning to travel tomorrow.

Gabrielle yawned as she snuggled down beneath the furs with Xena and soon drifted off to sleep. They had many miles to go and she was exhausted. Tomorrow would be a new start for them... and she needed the rest.


	15. Xena's Forbidden Desires

**~X~~Xena's Forbidden Desires~~X~**

Xena didn't fall asleep as readily as Gabrielle. She tossed and turned, feeling incredibly hot. She tossed off the furs, trying to get comfy.

"Xena..."

She sat up quickly, hearing that voice again. "Ares," Xena hissed. Lately, she had been having erotic dreams of Ares, the God of War. Ares had been Xena's first lover. He had taught her everything she knew about battle. Imagine his surprise when, without even Godly power, Xena had become better than him. And when she did, she left him and took up with Borias. Over the years, Xena had been with many lovers. But even so, Ares still wanted her. He had left her alone during her love affair with Borias, but now two things called him back to her. She didn't have a man in her life... and she had given birth to a child. Ares had always wanted Xena to bear his child and knowing she was now a mother made Ares want to impregnate her that much more.

The dreams Ares sent her left her in a state of constant arousal and Xena hated every minute of it. She was with Gabrielle. Her heart belonged to the beautiful young woman at her side. How dare Ares make her mad with lust for HIM?

"Fuck you, Ares," Xena said as she settled back down next to the small blond on the bedroll. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle in the wind as she closed her eyes and tried to get some much-needed rest.

~X~~xx~~X~

Another day had come and gone of traveling. The two women had covered as much ground as they could during the day. They were now setting up again for the night and making camp.

Dinner was being made. Luckily for Gabrielle she didn't have to catch it or it might just try to catch her. She was very bad at procuring her dinner, but she didn't mind cooking the meal.

Xena sat on the bedrolls giving Solan his own dinner. She lightly caressed the tuft of blond hair on his head, gently singing a lullaby to him. In her beautiful voice, she sang :::

_"All my life I've dreamed of you, my sweet,  
Little Child..._

Little Child, don't you cry... no  
You don't have to be afraid...

We´re here to protect, our precious pearl  
Perfect hands, perfect feet.  
You´ve made our lives complete...

There's so much  
that I hope for-  
for my sweet little child..."

Her voice trailed off as the baby boy had taken his fill of her sweet milk and had fallen asleep in her arms. Gently she lay him in the cradle-board upon the bedrolls so he could peacefully sleep. She had no idea that the whole time she had sang and nursed her son, she had was being watched. Holding and cuddling Solan... nursing him, had totally taken her off-guard.

She laced up her dress and joined Gabrielle by the fire. "Something smells good," she said to her Love as she sat down upon the ground close to the fireside. Gabrielle sure knew how to cook. She might have gotten the fish and brought it back to camp, but Gabrielle always knew how to prepare the meal just right.

Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I know you must be hungry."

"Is Solan asleep?" Gabrielle inquired. She loved their little family. She served up  
their dinner, handing Xena a plate. She joined Xena, taking a seat beside her.

She loved cooking for Xena. It made her feel useful, even if couldn't do all the other things. Preparing the meals was something she could do and she was glad that Xena appreciated it, too.

"Yes, I'm starved," Xena answered as she took the plate from Gabrielle. "And yes, Solan is sound asleep. He's worn out." He was a such a good baby. He slept a lot, seldom cried, and was an excellent little traveler. They were truly blessed.

They ate their meal under a blanket of stars. After they had finished, Xena gave Gabrielle a quick kiss. "Be right back, Little One," she said, disappearing into the bushes. There was something she needed to take care of once and for all.

Once she was far enough away from their camp, she called out into the night. "Ares!" With a flash of light, the God of War appeared before her eyes, dressed in black leather.

"You called?" he said to her with a sexy grin.

"Stop spying on me and Gabrielle!" Xena spat.

"I just wanted to see you holding your baby," spoke Ares. "You should have told me you wanted a baby, Xena... I would have loved to have -."

"Save it, Ares. I'm not having your child... so just stop with the begging... and STOP sending me those sexy dreams!"

"Do they make you wet? Do they make you remember what we had together?"

"Yes, they make me remember how I foolishly lusted after you... until I found out what a total asshole you are!"

"Xena, you will carry my heir. Now that I have seen you with your son, I want you more than ever..." Ares spoke, gazing at her breasts which were only slightly covered in her armor. "I want to touch you again... It was incredibly hot between us."

Xena gasped, her eyes going dark with unconcealed desire. She wanted Ares, there was no denying that. But she couldn't. She backed up slowly, trying to escape her lust for the God of War.

"You know you want me," Ares smirked.

"Gabrielle-," Xena began to protest, yet her resistance was wearing down.

"You mean the irritating little blond whom has been sharing your bed? Forget about her..." Ares insisted. "She's just a distraction to you, Xena. You need me... I can fire your dark side."

"Fuck you, Ares!"

"I'd love to fuck you," he said with a wink.

~X~~xx~~X~

Back at camp, Gabrielle had cleaned up after their meal and was sitting with Solan, even though he was sleeping. She laid down and waited for Xena to return. As she lay there before the crackling fire, she couldn't help but think how things were so amazing now. She was starting to become the Xena she knew and loved.

Gabrielle had protected Xena from the dangers thus far. She just had to make sure Xena stayed alive so they never had to be separated again.

~X~~xx~~X~

Ares was very persuasive. He wanted Xena and he wasn't about to take no for an answer. "You can't have me, Ares," she taunted him.

"Because of her?" Ares said snidely.

"Yes, I believe I've fallen in love with her," Xena replied.

"Love," he mocked with a laugh. "It's for fools! You aren't in love with her, Xena."

"You know nothing about love, Ares..."

"Perhaps I do," he said softly. If he HAD ever loved, it was Xena who had his heart. No one else made him feel as she did, and that is why he always followed her, wanting her with him.

"No, you just want me back in your bed... carrying your heir."

"Sure, if you wanna..."

"Ares!"

"Give me what I want... and I'll go away..."

"I can't... Gabrielle-."

"Okay, whatever, Xena... we won't leave her out. I'll fuck her, too. Just give me what I want..." The God of War was practically begging. And Xena was SOOO close to giving in.

"A man hurt her once. She's afraid," Xena said, referring to Gabrielle's fear of being with a man.

"I can make it good for her," Ares said in promise. "I saw her, Xena. She's a hot little thing. Let me fuck her, too. Please."

"I dunno..." Xena said, as Ares moved closer. Her guard was down and he was close enough to touch her. He jerked her against him, grabbing her about the waist. His skin was so hot against hers. She forgot to breathe.

"Let me fuck you, Xena..." he pleaded. "Let me fuck you while you are licking her pussy."

Xena closed her eyes, about to orgasm right there from the mere thought of what he was suggesting. She realized that she wanted it. She wanted it soooo damn much.

"Okay," she said softly, her bright blue eyes popping open to gaze into his dark ones. "One thing though, make it appear to Gabrielle that it is only a dream. I don't want to hurt her..."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt her..." Ares reminded.

"That's not what I mean," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the camp. When they got there, she found Gabrielle lying on the bedrolls, nearly fast asleep.

"Little One," she whispered, going to Gabrielle and gathering her up in her arms. Meanwhile, The God of War was standing over the cradle-board, gazing at sleeping Solan.

"He's a handsome boy," he spoke, looking at Xena.

"Don't you touch him," Xena warned.

"It's not the child I want to touch," Ares said in a husky voice, his eyes on the sexy ex-Conquer of Nations and the small blond woman in her arms.

Gabrielle still slept in Xena's arms. She had fallen asleep fairly easily, while waiting for Xena. All the traveling must have made her exhausted.

Xena looked down at Gabrielle asleep in her arms. "Do whatever you have to do to make it seem like a dream," Xena said softly to Ares.

"I already have," Ares replied. "When she wakes up in a moment, it will all seem like a dream. A very sexy and sensuous dream."

"Then what are you waiting for, tall, dark, and sexy? C'mere," Xena said to him.

Ares snapped his fingers and suddenly he was naked and thrillingly aroused. Xena couldn't take her eyes off his bulging godhood. He was tanned ... EVERYWHERE.

Ares walked over to the bedroll, standing over Xena who held her little blond lover in her arms. His cock was jutting out from the dark curls between his thighs. It was inches from Xena's face. Her tongue snaked out and she began licking the head of his godhood.

**TBC**

(Author's Note: Lyrics to "Little Child" as sang by Lucy Lawless.)


	16. Xena, Gabrielle, & Ares

**~X~~Xena, Gabrielle, & Ares~~X~**

Gabrielle tossed in her sleep slightly. A moment later, she groggily opened her eyes. The sight before her made her eyes go wide in shock. *What's happening here?* she thought to herself. *What is Xena doing with that man?*

Ares threw his dark head back, totally loving the sensation Xena's sweet lips upon his cock. He groaned, caressing her hair as she was drawing the tip of his meat into her mouth. "Mmmmm..." she said, getting a small taste of his precum. She then felt Gabrielle's movement and stopped tasting Ares's godhood. She looked down at the blond beauty she was holding in her embrace.

"Gabrielle, this is Ares, the God of War," she told her Love. "He taught me everything I  
know about battle... and 'other things,'" she said to the young woman. "Tonight he'd like to teach you, too."

Ares looked down at Gabrielle and winked at her. "I want Xena... but I want you, too," Ares said to Gabrielle. "Tonight the three of us will play..."

Gabrielle looked startled and didn't know what to say. She thought she was having a bizarre dream. This just couldn't be real! "I...ummm..." she heard herself mumble.

"It's okay, Gabrielle," Xena whispered as she lay Gabrielle back on the bedrolls, then slowly began to undress her. "I want this..."

After Xena removed Gabrielle's thin cotton shift, Ares knelt on the bedrolls next to the two women. His throbbing cock stood out before him. Soon Xena had Gabrielle naked and Ares' mouth was watering just looking at the little blond.

"Xena, lick her pussy..." Ares encouraged the ex-Conqueror of Nations.

Xena slid her face between Gabrielle's thighs, spreading them wide with her shoulders. As Xena did so, her ass went into the air. Her movement gave Ares a perfect view of all her treasures. He took one big finger and began to trace Xena's slit from behind. Xena moaned, her tongue tracing Gabrielle's pussy lips while parting them with her tongue.

Gabrielle had been about to protest but Xena's mouth slid between her legs. She forgot everything as she got lost in the sweet sensation of Xena's licks. She let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of Xena's tongue teasing her entrance.

Hearing Gabrielle's moans of pleasure, Xena continued to lick. She teased Gabrielle's hard little clit with the tip of her tongue while Ares assaulted her from behind. She pushed her ass back toward Ares's seeking fingers. Ares thrust one finger into Xena's pussy, fucking her hard with it. She cried out against Gabrielle's pussy, feeling the God of War probing her so deep inside. She needed to be fucked... She needed it more than anything!

Gabrielle could feel Xena flicking her clit and she cried out with desire. She wanted  
to feel Xena shove her tongue all the way up inside of her. She spread her legs even wider, hoping that Xena would probe her moist entrance.

Ares withdrew his fingers, wanting to put something else inside of Xena. He knelt behind her, entering her with a hard thrust. His deep penetrations sent Xena's face deeper into the juncture between Gabrielle's thighs. Her tongue was pushed deep into Gabrielle. Xena tried to scream, but she couldn't ... her mouth was far too busy. It was the yummiest snack Xena had ever tasted. It was made even sweeter as Ares was ramming himself into her repeatedly from behind. After awhile, she began to cum, her hot juices coating the God of War's immense cock. He pulled it free of her, still as hard as ever.

"Move aside, Xena," Ares encouraged. "Let me fuck your sexy lover."

Gabrielle could nothing but cry out in passion. It felt so good as her slick walls began to tighten around her lover's tongue. "Xena!" she screamed.

Xena swirled her tongue within Gabrielle, feeling the walls of Gabrielle's pussy clenching up on it. Gabrielle was cumming as Xena began to drink up all her delicious juices.

Gabrielle was still quite wet when Xena left the spot where she had been settled between her young lover's open legs. Ares took Xena's place, his huge godhood seeking Gabrielle's wet crevice. With a fierce thrust, he entered the beautiful blond. Xena watched, her eyes going dark with drugged desire as she saw her sweet little lover being impaled by the God of War.

"How do you like cock inside you?" Ares asked Gabrielle as he began to move his hips powerfully with deep, penetrating thrusts.

Gabrielle let out a moan of pleasure which startled her when it reached her ears. His hard thrusts felt so good. *Wait. Wait!* she was thinking. *How can I be enjoying this man?* She could she possibly want another lover?! Why was she dreaming of such things when she only wanted Xena?!

*Gods, I hope that Xena isn't having this same dream! How would she feel if she knew I am having sex with someone else and liking it?* Gabrielle was thinking.

Pumping his cock in and out of Gabrielle, the God of War let out a bellow of pleasure. "Fuck your pussy is TIGHT!" he exclaimed as the young blond's wet sheath seemed to clench up on his godhood so deliciously tight. At this rate, he was gonna cum ... and cum VERY hard. With a few more deep thrusts, he spurted. His scalding seed shot into Gabrielle, splashing deep inside her body. He then withdrew and commanded Xena to lick the sperm off his velvety tip.

Xena willingly complied, getting to her knees and licking the seed off of Ares'cock. His essence was mixed with Gabrielle's sweet juices. The taste was a fine wine to Xena's senses. Feeling Xena's skillful tongue on him, the God of War found himself getting yet another erection. "This time I want to fuck you, Xena," he said to the woman who had his sperm smeared all over her lips.

Xena lay back on the bedrolls beside Gabrielle as Ares thrust her legs apart and entered her with his once again rock-hard cock. Xena pressed her face against Gabrielle's breasts, licking and nibbling on the little blond's nipples as she was being fucked.

It went on that way for hours, Ares taking turns with the two women, until finally, he was unable to reach another erection. Both Gabrielle and Xena were sore and beyond exhaustion by then. By now, Gabrielle was fast asleep in Xena's arms and Xena could barely keep her eyes open. She looked at Ares, who was lying on her other side. He looked very satisfied and content.

"Did you finally get what you wanted?" she asked him with a throaty laugh.

"That and more," he said, gazing into Xena's sapphire eyes with his dark-brown ones.

"And Gabrielle will think it was just a dream?"

"Yes, she'll never know..."

"Good," Xena said with relief.

"But what did you mean... 'and more'?" she asked, giving him a look of bewilderment.

"You'll see soon enough, Xena," answered Ares with a devilish chuckle. "I will soon have what I always wanted."

Xena sat up quickly, looking at Ares in alarm. "You didn't - did you-?!" she gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

"My heir was conceived tonight," he said with a mischievous wink.

"No! ARES!" Xena shouted. But it was too late, The God of War had already disappeared.

"What have I done?" Xena said sadly, looking down at her precious Gabrielle who was sleeping on the bedroll at her side. Her Love looked so sweet and so completely oblivious to what had just occurred. Not only had they just had a threesome with the God of War, but now one of them may be pregnant with a hybrid baby!

Now what would Xena do?! She couldn't have Ares's baby... nor could Gabrielle. She had to stop this? But how?

Seeing that Gabrielle was sleeping soundly and that Solan too was content, Xena left the bedrolls and walked off into the woods. She stood there, staring up at the sky. "What will I do?" she called out to no one in particular. "I can't carry Ares' baby... and I can't let Gabrielle go through that fate! I love Gabrielle with all my heart and I can't let this happen!"

Suddenly there was a puff of pink smoke in the air and what appeared to be sparkly dust. Xena blinked and she saw Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love standing there. "Hello, Warrior-Babe," said Aph with with a beautiful smile.

"Hello," Xena replied. "What's going on?"

"I see my brother, Ares has been at it again. Our father will not be pleased. Zeus clearly stated that no longer can the Gods conceive with mortals, not without his consent anyway ... but Ares does not listen. Father will be angry," Aphrodite said as she shook her head.

"Can you help me, Aphrodite? I don't want to carry Ares' child! And I don't want Gabrielle to have his baby either. I love her..." Xena deplored. "You're the Goddess of Love. Surely you can help?"

"I may be able to reverse what he has done ... but I am just not sure. I honestly don't know what the result will be," spoke the lovely blond Goddess hesitantly with a slight frown upon her face.

"I'm pleading with you... Help me. Help Gabrielle."

"Take me to her... Take me to Gabrielle," said Aphrodite.

When they got to the camp, Aphrodite smiled, seeing sleeping Solan within his cradle-board. "He's beautiful, Xena. He reminds me of my own little Cupid when he was tiny," the Goddess said softly.

"I adore him," Xena said as she smiled at her baby. She then settled her gaze on Gabrielle.

"Will you help us?" she asked Aphrodite.

"Yes, there is a lot of love here ... I can feel it," Aphrodite said as she was looking upon Gabrielle who was curled up on the bedroll fast asleep. "I will help you. I'll reverse what Ares has done. You will not carry Ares child."

With those words, the Goddess disappeared. Sighing with relief, Xena lay down on the bedroll next to her Love and fell fast asleep.


	17. Gabrielle Becomes Ill

**~X~~Gabrielle Becomes Ill~~X~**

A few days had passed in traveling since the night of the dream, and Gabrielle had been throwing up often. She and Xena had to stop several times when she got sick. She was bent over on the side of the trail again, getting sick. She had been feeling miserable since the day after the erotic dream.

Xena approached Gabrielle as she knelt in the bushes, throwing up once again. "What is it, little one? Sick again?" asked Xena with concern.

"Do you think you ate something bad?" Xena wondered. "Maybe that food we had in the inn the other night has upset your stomach..."

As Xena supported Gabrielle's slight body, she tenderly brushed the long blond tendrils of hair out of Gabrielle's face. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked her Love. "Do you need me to take you to a Healer?"

When Gabrielle had finished getting sick, she looked at Xena. "I don't know if it's what I ate or what," she admitted. "I don't think I've had any other symptoms. Yes, a healer might be a good idea." It was strange that she kept getting sick. She had no fever or any other symptoms that she could tell.

Instead of going forward on their journey, they back-tracked to the village where they had stayed a few nights before at the inn. Once they arrived at the village, Xena took Gabrielle to see the healer. She was so worried as the healer began asking questions. "Did she have anything strange to eat over the past few days?" he asked.

"Uhhh no... nothing out of the ordinary. Please just examine her... tell me what is wrong," Xena insisted. She hoped the healer could provide some answers for this strange affliction plaguing her Love as well as some sort of remedy so Gabrielle could begin feeling better. Seeing her get sick all those times had been a great strain on Xena. She didn't like to see Gabrielle suffer in any way.

"Alright, I will examine her. Please step outside..."

"Ohhh no, I am not leaving her," Xena said as she took a seat beside the bed where Gabrielle lay to be examined. "I'm staying RIGHT HERE."

The healer didn't look pleased when Xena refused to leave Gabrielle, but he commenced with the exam. After an initial inspection, the healer wanted Gabrielle to disrobe, so he could do a more thorough exam. "What?!" Xena gasped, not too happy with the healer's suggestion.

"How am I supposed to figure out what's wrong if you won't let me completely examine her?" the healer asked, rolling his eyes at Xena.

"Alright... alright..." Xena finally agreed, though she was none-too-happy about the healer seeing her Love naked.

Gently, the healer looked Gabrielle over from head-to-toe, trying to find the source of her strange affliction. After he had told his patient to go behind the screen to get dressed, he turned to speak to Xena.

"So, what's wrong with Gabrielle?" Xena demanded.

"She's with child," the healer said matter-of-factly.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Xena gasped in horror. "She CAN'T be!"

Gabrielle was behind the screen and getting dressed. All she heard was Xena's "CAN'T." When she was fully clothed, she came out to confront the healer and Xena.

"Can't what?" she asked, wondering why Xena looked so upset. Gabrielle waited impatiently for one of them to answer. Gently Xena raised a finger to Gabrielle's lips to quiet her.

"Do you want some herbs so you could make a tea to make the nausea stop?" the healer asked Xena.

Xena shook her head. "I have all the herbs I need, thank you," she said, reaching for some dinars to pay the man.

She then whisked Gabrielle away and after they had gotten Solan from the kind lady who had been watching him just outside, she announced that they were leaving right away. "When we get to camp, we'll talk," she promised Gabrielle just before they left the village. "And I will make you something to drink... a tea, so you will feel better."

They got through the rest of the day travelling and thankfully Gabrielle had only gotten sick once during that time. As promised, Xena was brewing a tea made with herbs over the fire. The tea was a special brew used to help with nausea. She knew without a doubt that the tea would settle Gabrielle's stomach and make her feel so much better.

Xena poured the steaming tea into a wooden cup, bringing it to Gabrielle. She was looking at her Love with tenderness and concern. "Drink the tea, Gabrielle. It will settle your stomach," Xena urged.

"There's something I gotta tell you... and you're not gonna like it."

"It's about today... when I took you to see that Healer..."

Gabrielle accepted the tea as she looked at Xena in confusion. "What is it?" she asked as she blew on the tea and took a small sip. "Is something wrong? What is it you are not telling me?"

"Well, uhhh... yes and no," Xena said as she tried to explain to Gabrielle. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Gabrielle, there IS something wrong... but I promise you, you're going to be okay," Xena said softly, hating that she had to tell Gabrielle this.

"You see, you are... with child. You're going to have a baby..."

She then saw the look of shock, disbelief, and confusion on Gabrielle's sweet face. "This is ALL MY FAULT," Xena said sadly, her heart breaking for what she had done.

"Gabrielle, you had a dream, didn't you? A very erotic dream, about you, me, and the God of War, Ares," she said, looking into Gabrielle's green eyes as she tried to explain how this had happened.

"Well, it wasn't JUST a dream. It was real. We really were with Ares that night. Both of us. And I never wanted you to know," Xena confessed. "I'm selfish. I wanted BOTH of you. He kept sending me all these erotic dreams, enticing me to have his heir."

"I finally gave in to him. But I felt terrible. I felt I was betraying us... betraying you... and everything we have. He was my first lover... and he still has some sort of hold on me I can't seem to shake."

"Maybe it's because he's a God. He has some sort of power over me, Gabrielle. It scares me... and I hate him. I really hate him, although I want him," Xena spoke sadly. "I'm sorry. I am sorry I got you caught up in this."

Tenderly she stroked the blond tendrils of hair back from her lover's face. "You don't deserve this. To carry his child, his hybrid baby. I'd give anything if it were me and not you, so you wouldn't have to suffer like this," Xena said honestly.

"After it was over... after we had both lain with him, I called to the Goddess Aphrodite, Ares's sister. She is the Goddess of Love, and she promised she would help us. She said she would reverse his plan he had set into action, to leave one of us with child with his heir. Considering the Healer says you are with child, I guess Aphrodite did not succeed. Ares must have been far too powerful."

"I'm so sorry, Gabrielle," Xena apologized, lightly caressing Gabrielle's soft cheek. "I wish it wasn't true... I wish the baby inside you wasn't the heir of the God of War."


	18. Gabrielle's Response

**~X~~Gabrielle's Response~~X~**

Gabrielle was stunned; she didn't know what to say. She looked at Xena in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" she asked. "You know how I feel... and what did you think would happen? Now I'm stuck being pregnant by some God of War."

"I wasn't thinking of the consequences, Gabrielle. Believe me, I never would have wanted this for us... for you. I did this because I wanted to get Ares out of my system. And I have," said Xena. "Never again, Gabrielle. I promise you that."

"If he so much as steps a foot into our camp... he won't like what I do to him. Especially now, knowing you're - you're..." Xena could barely speak the words.

"You're pregnant," she finished.

Tenderly, Xena caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "I promise you, I'm going to take care of you and the baby. He won't touch you or the child you are carrying. I swear it on my life."

"Now drink your tea... it'll make you feel better," said Xena softly. Leaving the campfire, Xena went to check on Solan, who was sleeping peacefully on the bedrolls. A tear slowly trailed down Xena's cheek as she looked at her blond baby son. It was all her fault Gabrielle was suffering as she now was. She only hoped that Gabrielle would one day forgive her.

Mechanically Gabrielle drank her tea, but she didn't know what to think of her current predicament. What would happen now? It was easy for Xena to say she'd make sure Ares stayed away, but what if he didn't? So many thoughts swirled around in Gabrielle's head. *I'm pregnant!* her heart lamented.

~X~~xx~~X~

That night, after they had gone to bed together beneath a sky of stars, Xena was once again apologizing to her Love. "I'm so sorry, Gabrielle. I don't want you to have to carry Ares' baby. I know I spoke of us having another child, but never like this..." Xena said as her bright blue eyes filled up with unshed tears. She felt like she was going to cry and didn't want Gabrielle to see. Lightly she kissed her Love's cheek. Quietly she got up from the bedrolls to go off into the bushes, mumbling to Gabrielle that she must relieve herself before bed.

Once she stood in a clearing beneath the moonlight, Xena let all the emotions pour out. She sunk to the earth, laying her head on a huge stone as she cried. "Why? Ohhhh why?" she sobbed, hating herself for hurting Gabrielle this way. Had she caused irreparable damage? Had she destroyed their love?

"Ohhh please not that," she murmured sadly, crying anew.

Suddenly there was a flash of colorful light and sparkles and a beautiful blond Goddess stood over Xena, distressed by her painful sobbing. "What is it, Xena?" Aphrodite asked. "Are you not pleased? You got what you wanted... you and Gabrielle are about to have another child."

Xena shook her head. "No we are not. The baby is Ares'," Xena said sadly; flatly.

A small smile came to Aphrodite's lips as she gazed at Xena knowingly. "No, Xena... I told you I would reverse the spell and I did."

"Well, it didn't work... because Gabrielle is pregnant... and the only man she has been with is Ares."

Again, Aphrodite had that cheeky little smile on her beautiful face. "Ohhh Xena ... Xena... you are sooo very wrong. Ares isn't the other parent of that baby. I am the Goddess of Love, am I not?"

"Gabrielle doesn't love Ares," Aphrodite emphasized.

"Gabrielle doesn't love anyone... except..." Xena said as it was slowly sinking in. What the fuck?! Was Aphrodite trying to say - How could that be?!

"Our father said the Gods were no longer able to bear children with mortal women, but he never said that the Gods couldn't intervene now and then and help mortals conceive with one another," Aphrodite said, giving Xena a wink.

"Do you mean - you... ummm... implanted a baby into Gabrielle... and the baby is - is mine?" Xena asked, almost afraid to ask. It sounded so outrageous; how could such a thing be true?

"Yes, when you asked me to help, I came to your campsite that night and as your precious Gabby lay upon the bedrolls sleeping, I read her thoughts, her desires. I saw how much she loves you and adores you totally. I see you have those same feelings for her when I look into your eyes. It isn't often you find a love like that. I sense that you would do anything for her... even die for her. I HAD to help. And had I not done something at that very moment, Ares would have succeeded. As I searched deep into the both of you, I found that his Godly seed was about to reach not only your egg, but Gabby's as well. There would have been two babies born, two heirs. And I couldn't let him do that, not after what Zeus, our father had said," Aphrodite explained. "I stopped his plan in action and reversed it. Instead of there being two babies, there was only one... and Ares had no part in the little one's conception. Instead I took the part of you, blending it with the part that is Gabrielle. Yes, the baby is yours, Xena. Yours and Gabby's. I promise you, Ares has nothing to do with this..."

"Athena's left tit!" Xena exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Aphrodite in her arms and hugging her. For Aphrodite being the Goddess of Love, she went stiff as a board as Xena embraced her, as though she had never known any sort of physical touch or affection before.

"Does this mean you are happy, Xena?" the Goddess of Love asked, laughing softly.

"You really are a Goddess!" Xena said happily. "Thank you, Aphie. Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it... I always like to help people who have fallen in love..."

Aphrodite smiled at Xena, seemed quite proud of herself. "About the baby though... is it going to be mortal? Considering you, a Goddess, helped in the conception?" Xena wanted to know. She didn't want there to be any surprises, like for the baby to throw bolts of fire or something when things weren't going his or her way.

Aphrodite frowned a little. "Well, maybe she will have a special gift."

"She?" Xena asked, prompting Aphrodite to tell her more.

"No, Xena. Enough for tonight. Return to Gabrielle. She needs you now. Tell her the good news. Tell her that she is carrying YOUR child."

"Okay, Aphie. But we will talk later, okay?" Xena insisted. "I need to know..."

"Sure, Warrior-Babe, no problem," Aphrodite promised right before she was preparing to leave. Xena too was just about to return to Gabrielle.

"Ohhh Xena... one last thing," said the Goddess cautiously. "This pregnancy will be unlike any other. A baby born without the seed of a man. It's conception was assisted by a Goddess... And it's only fair you know, the pregnancy will be greatly accelerated. It won't be long at all till the little one makes an appearance."

Xena's eyes got huge. "I better get back to Gabrielle," she said softly. Walking quietly though the vegetation, Xena made her way back to the camp.

~*~*~

When Xena got back to camp, Solan was crying softly from his cradle-board. Gabrielle was exhausted from their travels and hadn't even heard the baby's cries. Xena reached for her son, gently removing him from the warm furs of his cradle-board. She held him close, opening her tunic to nurse him. As he began to feed, Xena rested her gaze on Gabrielle. Her Love looked so beautiful while she was sleeping.

"Solan, how do you feel about being a big brother?" Xena then asked her son.

Solan gazed up at his mother with his big blue eyes as he was nursing. Xena smiled at her precious baby. He was still quite small himself; how big would he be when the new baby arrived? And how would he react when Gabrielle who doted on him, had a newborn baby in her arms?

"It's okay, Solan. You're my son; my first-born... don't you worry. You'll always be my precious little man, that's never going to change," Xena crooned to her son. After Solan had been fed and changed, Xena tucked him back into the cradle-board so he could sleep.

She then crawled into the bedrolls next to Gabrielle, tugging her into her arms. She knew Gabrielle required some much-needed rest. She wouldn't disturb her this night... but in the morning she would share with her the incredible news. She fell asleep, her hand upon Gabrielle's flat stomach as she thought of the baby they were soon to have.


	19. Xena Has News for Gabrielle

**~X~~Xena Has News for Gabrielle~~X~**

When morning light flooded the earth, Xena was the first to awaken. She fed Solan, who was cooing in his cradle-board as he watched his mother preparing some breakfast over the campfire. She was also brewing more of the soothing herbal tea, anticipating that Gabrielle would need it. Breakfast was almost ready when she noticed that Gabrielle was stirring upon the bedrolls. "Good morning, Gabrielle," Xena said cheerfully as she took a wooden mug of the tea and brought it over to her Love. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She handed the tea to Gabrielle, encouraging her to drink it slowly. "We need to talk..." Xena began.

"It's about Ares... and what happened that night..."

Xena was about to tell Gabrielle more, when suddenly and unexpectedly, the God of War appeared as if on cue.

"Hello, Xena," he said, giving her a wicked grin.

He then gazed at Gabrielle as if she were a delectable treat he wanted to sample more of. "Ares, what the fuck are you doing here?" Xena growled.

"One or both of you are pregnant..." he said as he lay his hand on Xena's belly.

Xena glared at him. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "Never again." She twisted away from him and Ares hand dropped to his side in disappointment.

"Ohhh Xena, it didn't work. You aren't carrying my heir," he said with disappointment.

"Thank the Gods!" Xena spoke in a harsh hiss.

But since he didn't have what he wanted from Xena, Ares then turned his attention onto Gabrielle. "Is she carrying my heir?" he asked. He then looked at Gabrielle intently before turning his gaze back onto Xena.

A slow evil smile appeared upon his face. "Gabrielle is with child," he spoke triumphantly.

Before Xena could stop him, Ares grabbed Gabrielle, lifting her off the bedrolls and upsetting the tea she had been sipping. "Hello there, my little angel," he said, his dark eyes piercing her green ones. "How's it feel to be carrying the God of War's baby?" As he held her, his huge hands slid around her tiny waist and a frown came to his face.

He nearly dropped Gabrielle back down on the bedrolls. Xena reached for her, taking Gabrielle into her embrace as though to protect her from Ares. "What have you done, Xena?!" Ares said in a fierce growl.

"Leave now, Ares! LEAVE!" Xena insisted. She didn't want to fight him, but she would if necessary. Anything to protect Gabrielle.

"Aphrodite must have had a hand in this! She's going to regret this, Xena... and so are you!" Ares warned angrily.

"Face it, Ares. No woman in her right mind would want to bear your heir," Xena told him. "Leave me and Gabrielle alone. If you come back here again... I will be forced to-!"

"If I can't have you, Xena... and if I can't have MY heir... then I will take the next best thing..." said Ares as he was once again gazing at Gabrielle as if she was a luscious dessert he longed to snack on. "When the baby she carries gets here... when she's born, I'll be watching and waiting. When the time is right, she's going to be MINE!"

"I don't think so," Xena hissed, her fierce protectiveness making her see red. The baby girl wasn't even born yet, hadn't even drawn breath, and Ares was already laying claim to her.

With a wicked laugh, Ares disappeared as suddenly as he had came.

After he was safely gone, Xena gazed into Gabrielle's eyes as she held her. "Ares is not the father of your baby..." she told her. "Aphrodite was able to reverse Ares' plan. You will not give birth to the God of War's child."

"Gabrielle, the little one you carry, she's very special as her creation was aided by that of a goddess. She was brought into existence without the seed of a man," Xena went on to explain.

"Ares has nothing to do with this. You see, Aphrodite sensed how much we love each other, so she chose to give us a baby. The child you carry within you, Gabrielle; IT IS MINE."

Gabrielle had been shaking from fear of Ares as he made his threats, then her head was spinning from what Xena had told her. She looked at the woman she loved in shock. "How can that be?" she asked. "How is it...?" Could the Goddess of Love really do such a thing? She looked down at her belly as if she were trying to figure out how it could be possible that she carried Xena's child.

"I know it's hard to believe, Gabrielle, but it's true. We are going to have a baby, you and I," Xena said to her Love. "And just so you know, Aphrodite has said that the pregnancy will go fast. Though I don't know how fast..."

"And the baby will have some sort of special gift, because Aphrodite helped to create her. It's going to be a little girl," Xena said, smiling at Gabrielle with happiness.

"You're not mad, are you?" Xena asked. "You are okay with this?" She knew it was a lot to absorb, but she wanted Gabrielle to be as happy as she was that they were expecting a child.

"I... ummm... Wow. I - I'm having a little trouble wrapping my head around all this," Gabrielle confessed.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "A little girl," she said with a smile. "I can't believe it. Xena, we're having a daughter."

Xena saw the small smile come to Gabrielle's sweet face, signaling that her Love was coming to terms now with her pregnancy and feeling some sort of happiness when thinking of their upcoming baby.

Now more than ever, Xena wanted to get her small family to the Amazon village. She wanted a safe place for Gabrielle to give birth and protection for Gabrielle and the baby from Ares. She knew it would be a little less than a month of traveling till they reached their destination. She hoped Gabrielle wouldn't go into labor before they arrived.

Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder now when this little girl would be born and what kind of powers she might have as Xena had said. She hoped that their little girl would love them as much as they loved her, even though they hadn't even met her yet. "I'm so happy, Xena. This is wonderful news," Gabrielle stated.

"And you forgive me about Ares?" Xena asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle said softly. "I forgive you."


	20. Gabrielle Gives Birth

**~X~~Gabrielle Gives Birth~~X~**

The rest of the journey to the Amazon Village seemed to be a very long and difficult one. Gabrielle still wasn't feeling well on the first part of the journey, but as the days melded one into another, her belly began to swell, making horseback-riding extremely arduous. Xena began to worry, because obviously, the baby wasn't going to wait much longer. Aphrodite hadn't been seen since that night she came to Xena, announcing that Gabrielle's baby did not belong to Ares, but to Xena. Knowing the baby was going to have a special gift or some sort of supernatural powers was another worry. Xena didn't even know what to expect once the baby girl had arrived. Since Gabrielle's pregnancy had progressed, Xena had taken to placing Solan's cradle-board upon her own back. Solan was a growing boy, and already six moons. He was sitting up on his own now and chubby and robust with health. Xena felt proud of her son and eager to meet the other child which now grew in Gabrielle's womb.

Finally, after weeks of travel, they made their way into Amazon Territory. It had been years since Xena had been here, but in the past she had made some friends as well as a few frenemies among the Amazons. She and Gabrielle rode in on horseback and were met by Epiphany, Amarice, Yakut, Cyane, as well as a few others of the Amazon tribe.

"Xena," Epiphany said in awe. "We thought we'd never see you again. We heard you were conquering nations now. What brings you here? And who is this?"

Epiphany was looking at the beautiful and obviously very pregnant blond riding at Xena's side. "This is my soulmate, Gabrielle," Xena explained. She then slid down from Argo, taking her baby boy from his cradle-board. "And this is Solan, my son."

"Good to meet you, Gabrielle," Epiphany spoke, giving Gabrielle as small smile. She then turned her attention onto the tiny blond child. "He's absolutely precious," she said, holding out her arms for Xena's baby boy. Solan went into Epiphany's arms, looking at her with his blue eyes which were so much like Xena's. Solan took in all the sights around him with much curiosity. Being a contented baby, he didn't even cry. He made a gurgling noise, playing with the animal bone necklace around Epiphany's neck.

"I think he likes you," Xena said with a small laugh. She then frowned, seeing the look of discomfort upon Gabrielle's face. After long hours of riding, her Love must be feeling some pain.

She reached for Gabrielle, easily lifting her off the horse's back and into her embrace. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, lightly caressing Gabrielle's cheek while gazing into her green eyes.

Gabrielle had been sitting on her horse when she felt a contraction hit her. She looked at Xena when she spoke as Xena lifted her down from the horse. "I think..." Gabrielle started to say as another contraction hit harder than the first one. "... the baby's coming."

Xena's face went white when she heard Gabrielle's words. "The baby's coming now?" she repeated. Had they made it to the Amazon Village just in time?

Xena looked again at Epiphany who was holding baby Solan. "Eph, we need a healer," spoke Xena. "Gabrielle is in labor."

Epiphany called for Amarice, giving her instructions to take Xena and Gabrielle to the healer's hut. Xena carried Gabrielle in her arms as Amarice lead the way. Once inside the hut, the healer rushed forward, seeing Xena carrying Gabrielle in her embrace. "She's in labor?" the healer asked knowingly, motioning Xena toward a pallet at the back of the hut. Gently, Xena lay Gabrielle down upon the soft pile of furs.

"Yes, the baby is coming," Xena said, her face still white with worry for her Love. She remembered all the pain she had gone through which had accompanied Solan's birth and did not want Gabrielle to go through all that, too.

Taking Gabrielle's small hand into hers, Xena wasn't about to leave her side. She raised Gabrielle's hand to her lips, gently kissing each one of her delicate fingers. "I'm right here, Little One," Xena promised. "I'm not leaving and everything is gonna be alright."

Right now Xena really wanted Aphrodite here, because she still had so many questions about the baby. What sort of powers or gifts was this baby going to have? And how could they keep Ares away considering those threats of his? Right now, Xena put all of her attention onto Gabrielle, who was obviously feeling some strong contractions.

The healer worked swiftly, getting items prepared for the little one's birth. She had birthed countless newborns here in the village, but little did she know that this baby was special, born without the seed of man and brought into existence by a Goddess. As the healer lifted the hem of Gabrielle's dress and examined the patient, she could only gasp. She had thought the young woman in her care to be in the first stages of labor, but she had been wrong. The baby's head was just beginning to crown.

"Great Artemis! This baby is coming! Now!" the healer cried out.

Xena's eyes widened, hearing the healer's words. "Gabrielle, you have to push now," she instructed.

Gabrielle was feeling intense pain. It felt as if her child was about to emerge at any moment. She heard Xena say she had to push, and all Gabrielle could do was obey.

Xena was stunned with how quickly the delivery was going. It was as if the birth was as quickly accelerated as the pregnancy had been. Because of the speedy nature of the baby's emergence, Gabrielle's body didn't have a chance to stretch or prepare for the final stages of the birthing process. Her young, delicate flesh was beginning to tear. Xena could barely stand to watch as the baby's head had been delivered into the healer's hands. Seeing her Love in so much pain was nearly too much for Xena.

"Gabrielle, you're doing so well," Xena said, trying to soothe her, although she clearly needed some soothing herself.

"A couple more pushes and this baby will be here," said the healer because the delivery of the shoulders would free the little one from it's mother's body.

"Push, Gabrielle," Xena encouraged, wishing she could take away her Love's pain. She'd do anything if she could make this birth pain-free. Soon though, the baby would be here, and then they could concentrate on the little one who would be a part of the both of them.

Gabrielle tried not to think about the pain, although she wanted to scream out in agony. She pushed with all her strength as Xena stood by to encourage her.

As predicted, two more strong pushes had been all that was needed for Gabrielle to push the baby free. The infant was born into the healer's hands, crying quite loudly in the process. Xena was relieved that the baby seemed to be healthy and crying robustly, but she remained exceedingly worried about Gabrielle. The birth had a very traumatic one and as a result, Gabrielle's lower body had been extremely ravaged. It would require several stitches to repair all the tears.

The healer shook her head, accessing the damage, then looked at Xena. She handed the crying infant to Xena so she could see to her other patient who was in great need of her healing skills.

Xena put her attention on the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Now freshly cleaned and wrapped in swaddling cloths, the little girl looked back at Xena. She had a full head of Xena's dark hair and also striking blue eyes. In those eyes, Xena saw a hint of green, telling her that perhaps the baby was going to end up with Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes.

Xena knelt down on the pallet where Gabrielle lay, holding the baby so Gabrielle could see the beautiful child. "We have a daughter," Xena said, her voice heavy with emotion. "She's perfect. I love you so much, Gabrielle." It was the first time Xena had ever uttered those words. It wasn't easy for her, stating how she felt, although her love for Gabrielle had been obvious for quite some time now.

Xena kissed Gabrielle softly upon the cheek, and when she looked up again, there was a swirling of pink dust in the air upon Gabrielle's other side and suddenly Aphrodite materialized, frightening the healer so very much that she automatically swooned, collapsing upon the floor of the hut before she could even tend to Gabrielle's tears. "Xena, she's here..." Aphie spoke, looking at the beautiful baby girl in Xena's arms with extreme happiness and awe.

Xena laughed softly. "Thanks for finally showing up, Aphrodite... but look what you've done. You've scared the living daylights out of the healer." Xena handed the baby to the Goddess of Love, so she herself could tend to Gabrielle. That's when she noticed that Gabrielle was bleeding heavily and getting paler by the second. If something wasn't done immediately, Gabrielle's life was sure to ebb away.

Gabrielle was exhausted. She could see the baby, and she tried to smile. Her daughter looked absolutely gorgeous. She wanted to hold her, but she was far too tired. She needed to close her eyes, just for a little bit. She felt so weak. Everything was hazy. Despite her semi-conscious state, she could still hear the voices of Xena and someone else who were talking.

The bleeding had gone from bad to worse and Gabrielle was swiftly losing consciousness. Xena wasn't a midwife and had no clue what to do to save her. She looked at Aphrodite with desperation, begging her for help.

"Aphrodite, please... you have to save her!" Xena pleaded.


	21. Xena & Gabrielle

**~X~~Xena & Gabrielle~~X~**

"Calm down, Xena... take the baby..." spoke the Goddess of Love. She gave Xena the bundled child and lay a hand on Gabrielle's slightly-descended stomach. Almost instantly, the bleeding had slowed. Within a matter of moments, all the bleeding was gone, and Gabrielle's body had completely healed, as though she had never even borne a child. She was as she was before having become pregnant. All wounds were healed and her body showed no sign of ever having been with child. Xena couldn't believe it. She was both happy and mystified.

"Gabrielle will be fine now," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Thank the Gods," Xena quipped, so pleased that the young woman she loved was going to be just fine.

"No, just me," said Aphie with a little giggle. She then settled her gaze once again on the tiny bundle in Xena's arms. "So what are you two going to name our little princess? Are you going to name her after me?"

Xena smiled, gazing at Gabrielle. "Actually, I've sort of been thinking of a name..." she said, but hesitated because she hadn't discussed her name choice with Gabrielle yet.

"How do you feel about calling our daughter Elysia?" she asked her Love. In Greek mythology, the Elysian Fields in Elysium were the final resting place of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous. It seemed like a perfect and beautiful name for their precious new baby girl. It was as though this baby were their own little slice of heaven.

Gabrielle smiled her thanks to Aphrodite for the help. She listened to Xena's name suggestion. "I like it," she decided. "Elysia; it seems fitting." She looked at Xena holding their daughter, their beautiful baby girl, Elysia.

Looking down at the little sweetheart in her arms, Xena too knew that it was the perfect name. The baby looked back at Xena, much wisdom in her tiny eyes. "Okay, Aphrodite, now it's time you told us what special gift this little girl is gonna have," spoke Xena as she carefully handed the baby to Gabrielle.

Aphrodite just smiled sweetly. "There are some things you are just gonna have to learn for yourself," she insisted, watching the happy couple together with their new baby. It was such a beautiful moment and the Goddess of Love felt blissful that she had been able to help Xena and Gabrielle's dream come true.

"Ohhh and before I go, please remember, the two of you and baby Elysia are under my protection. You did well in coming here to the Amazons. My sister Artemis is the protector of all Amazons and she too will provide protection for you if it's needed," promised Aphrodite. Sadly, Aphrodite knew that her brother Ares would want revenge. It was all he talked about in Olympius, home of the Gods. And sadly, Athena, their eldest sister, was on his side, saying he SHOULD make Xena pay.

No sooner had Aphrodite disappeared in her usual cloud of pink dust and sparkles, when Epiphany hesitantly entered the healer's hut, holding Solan. "Everything okay?" she asked, slowly approaching.

She gasped, seeing the beautiful infant girl in Gabrielle's arms. It was then she saw the healer, passed out in a dead faint upon the floor. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"Dunno," Xena said innocently, looking down at Gabrielle and winking. She then reached for her son, cuddling him and kissing his blond head.

"Eph, could Gabrielle and I stay on here at the Village? We'd like a hut of our very own..." Xena asked hopefully.

"We'd be honored to have you, Xena... and you too, Gabrielle," Epiphany said as she promised to make all the arrangements.

After Epiphany had left, Xena took the baby from Gabrielle so she could get dressed and get up off the bed. By then, the healer was waking up, looking all disoriented as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Everything is fine," Xena assured the healer. "Baby's here; Gabrielle is perfect. Thanks for everything."

"Wh- what happened?" asked the healer dumbfounded. Before she passed out, she could remember Gabrielle's ravished flesh and then a woman appearing in the hut out of nowhere.

"I dunno," Xena said as she took her Love's hand and they got prepared to leave the healer's hut.

"She shouldn't be walking; she just gave birth!" gasped the healer, seeing Gabrielle get up as though she felt like running a marathon.

"Your healing skills are so great, she's all better now," Xena said with a small smirk as she and Gabrielle walked outside the hut. Xena was holding Solan, and Gabrielle was holding Elysia.

The Amazons came forward to look at the new baby. Everyone was amazed at her striking beauty. Epiphany announced that a small hut on the edge of the Village had been prepared for Xena and Gabrielle. "Amarice, take Xena and Gabrielle to their new home," said Epiphany.

It was now time to settle in. Once at their hut, Xena began unpacking their saddle bags. She left Gabrielle to tend to the children. While she was taking Argo to the stream for water, Ares appeared in the hut, standing there dark and dangerous, his eyes on the baby girl.

"She's here," he said, reaching out and snatching the child before Gabrielle could react. He brushed his lips against the baby's forehead in the softest kiss.

"She WILL BE MINE," he vowed.

"NO!" Gabrielle yelled. "Give her back!" She was so very afraid for Elysia's life. She would have reached out and taken the baby back from Ares, though she had no idea what he might try and do to her or baby Elysia.

Ares' dark eyes glittered dangerously as he looked at Gabrielle. "You really are an annoying blond," he said to her bitterly.

Once again his lips brushed across the soft flesh of the infant's forehead. "I've put my mark on her. She's mine now."

"And when she becomes a woman, when she's old enough to receive a man, I'm coming for her..."

"You took Xena from me... so now I am taking the next best thing, her daughter," he said with an evil smirk.

"She's going to become The God of War's Bride," he said with a sinister chuckle.

Then as quickly as he had came, he disappeared, leaving the tiny baby girl lying on the bedrolls next to her brother. As Xena returned to the hut, she was rushing. She just knew. As always, her sixth sense told her that Ares was near. She hoped she wouldn't be too late and that Gabrielle and their babies would be okay.

When she entered the hut, her gaze swept to Gabrielle. Then she looked at the babies who were lying on the bedrolls side by side. Solan was wide awake, cooing to himself and playing with his toes, and Elysia was sleeping like a tiny angel. Right away, Xena went to Gabrielle's side, drawing her into her arms. "Ares was here?" she asked, looking into her Love's troubled green eyes.

Gabrielle was shaking. Ares had to be lying. There was no way he would take their daughter away. Overcome with emotional anguish, she heard Xena speaking. "Yes," she said. "He... He... is upset that I took you from him and he put his mark on Elysia."

"He said that when she's old enough he's coming for her," Gabrielle said tearfully. "He cant do that, can he?"

Xena was seething with fury when she heard of this latest stunt Ares had pulled. Not only had he greatly upset Gabrielle, but he had touched little Elysia and claimed to have marked her. "Ares!" Xena cried out loudly, knowing that wherever Ares was now, he probably hadn't had the chance to have gone that far and he was mostly likely going to hear her rant. "Never again upset Gabrielle... and keep away from my children... or you WILL answer to me!"

Xena then placed her full attention onto Gabrielle who was trembling and crying from her encounter with Ares. Very gently, Xena kissed each one of her Love's tears away. "It's okay, Little One. We are safe here, in the Amazon Village. We are guarded by Artemis, Goddess of the Wilderness and Protector of the Amazons. She will see that no harm comes to any of us... and you know that Aphrodite wouldn't allow anything to happen to our little Elysia," Xena said in reassurance as she caressed Gabrielle's blonde hair and gazed into her sad green eyes.

Fearing that Gabrielle might just collapse, Xena lead her over to the soft furs and sat down next to her. "It's been a very long day, hasn't it? Are you sure you're alright? Aphrodite said she completely healed you," spoke Xena as she looked at Gabrielle with concern. "It was the most amazing thing ever, when you gave birth to our daughter."

Gabrielle felt fine, but Ares' threat had left her in turmoil. "I feel alright," she said. "I feel completely healed. Shouldn't I feel like I just had a baby?"

Xena lovingly kissed the top of Gabrielle's head while cuddling her. "I remember how I felt right after I had Solan. That was awful. I'm thankful you aren't feeling any of that... and that you aren't experiencing any pain," Xena said as she held Gabrielle close. "Try not to worry about Ares. Let's just concentrate on you and me, and our family here. We have a home now, Gabrielle. The Amazons have welcomed us into their village. And you do know what this means, don't you?"

"Here in the Amazon Village, we could have a joining ceremony," Xena spoke as she gazed into Gabrielle's eyes. "Would you do me that honor?"

"Gabrielle, will you join with me? Would you become my bride?" Xena asked, holding her breath as she didn't know what Gabrielle would say.

Gabrielle looked at Xena as she listened to her speaking. "Yes," she said happily. "Yes. I will." She was in a state of bliss, because not only had she agreed to marry Xena, they now had a beautiful daughter as well as a handsome son.

"Good, we'll talk to Epiphany about it tomorrow. She can make all the arrangements."

"But for now, let's just rest and relax. It's nice to be settled after weeks of travel. Look, the little one is sleeping and Solan is trying to crawl off the bedrolls," Xena observed. Solan, who was used to being cramped up inside his cradle-board for days on end, was now stretching his muscles and becoming mobile. Soon he scooted over to both of his parents and looked adoringly at Gabrielle. He had actually pulled himself onto Gabrielle's lap. Xena chuckled and ruffled his blond hair.

"I guess we are gonna have to watch him like a hawk now, since he's learning to crawl," she spoke. "He's going to have my wild sense of adventure. Wouldn't want him to get too far."

"Mama... mama..." Solan babbled, wrapping a little fist around a lock of Gabrielle's hair. He had always been fascinated with her beautiful long blonde hair.

As if Elysia realized she was being left out on the family bonding, she awoke, beginning to cry. Xena went over to get her from the nearby bedrolls. "I think she's hungry," Xena said as she carried the baby over to the furs where Gabrielle sat with Solan. "Wanna trade?"

Gabrielle laughed softly as she gazed at their hungry little girl. "Yes. Solan's going to be a handful," she said fondly. "Yes, I think a trade would be good, I can get Elysia fed.

Xena gently placed the newborn in Gabrielle's arms, then reached for Solan who was trying to squirm away. Solan was going to be an active one. Xena went looking for a snack for him to keep him occupied. Solan was just beginning to eat solid foods. Xena found a corn cake from their earlier breakfast and began feeding small bites of it to Solan. As Solan was eating, he looked over and saw Gabrielle feeding the other baby. He was looking at the other baby as though wondering why his mommy was holding someone else and not him.

Suddenly Solan started to whine a little, trying to reach out for Gabrielle. He wanted his mommy to hold him and not that other baby. Xena was having quite a time with him as he was trying to twist out of her arms. "Solan, what is wrong?" she asked her son. Usually Solan was such a good boy and hardly ever cried. All the sudden, he was being so difficult.

"Mama... mama..." he started to cry.

"Ohhhh no, he wants you..." said Xena as it all started to sink in.

Solan was jealous.


	22. Xena Loves Gabrielle

**~X~~Xena Loves Gabrielle~~X~**

Xena took her son Solan for a walk outside the hut. "Alright, Son, we need to have a little talk," she said as they entered the wooded area on the edge of the village. "You see, Solan, I asked your Mommy Gabrielle to join with me. We are going to be a family now - you, me, Gabrielle, and your baby sister. We love you so much, Solan. You are our son."

Xena kissed the top of his tiny blond head as she stood there in the moonlight. She gazed down into his bright blue eyes which were so much like her own. "You have to help us look out for your little sister. You're our firstborn and we love you so much," Xena assured the boy. "Now we better get back home. We need to get plenty of sleep. We have a wedding to prepare for."

A few minutes later, Xena entered the hut and settled Solan into his little bed. Gabrielle had finished nursing baby Elysia. The infant was sleeping in the comfort of a wicker cradle near the bed. "Everything okay, Xena?" Gabrielle asked as she watched Xena tucking in Solan.

"Everything's fine now," Xena promised. She kissed Solan's little cheek and covered him with a fur.

"Sleep well, Son," Xena said to the boy.

"Solan's okay?" Gabrielle asked when Xena joined her on the comfort of the bed. Their bed consisted of a fur pallet in a corner of the hut.

"He'll be fine. Just a little jealousy about the new baby, but we had a talk. He'll be used to his baby sister in no time at all."

Gabrielle looked relieved, yet when her worries for Solan dissipated, she remembered the threats of Ares. "Ares-," she started to say.

"Enough about Ares. He's not going to do anything. At least not now. We are safe here, Gabrielle. When our daughter is older- if Ares comes for her, we'll worry about it then. You know I would never let him take her," Xena said as Gabrielle worked to remove Xena's armor. Soon they were in nothing more than their sleeping shifts and settled down in bed.

"Is it real, Xena? Are we going to have a joining ceremony?"

"It's real. It's true. We are finally going to be together, Gabrielle. Equals... joined. Nothing can ever tear us apart again."

"Nothing..." Gabrielle said. She was thinking of that other time and place when Xena had been taken from her and she only had her ashes in a jar. Sometimes she almost forgot about that other time and place, and other times, she longed to share it with Xena, but Xena would not understand.

"What is it, Gabrielle?" Xena asked when she saw the frown on her Love's face.

"Nothing," Gabrielle repeated as she lay her head on Xena's shoulder. She was tired. Absolutely exhausted. She yawned and leaned into Xena.

"Think happy thoughts," Xena said as she wrapped Gabrielle in her arms. "Because I promise you, we have many wonderful days ahead."

Gabrielle smiled, then she fell asleep in Xena's arms. For the first time since she had awakened in this strange, new world, Gabrielle believed it could be true. She had Xena back - HER Xena, and they had regained all they had before.

~X~~Xena & Gabrielle's Joining Ceremony~~X~

Ephiny helped Gabrielle prepare for her joining to Xena. Beautiful daisies were strung in a crown atop Gabrielle's head. "You look amazing," Ephiny said as she helped Gabrielle lace the tunic of her pale brown doeskin dress. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm just so happy. It still seems like a dream," Gabrielle said. She couldn't wait to see Xena. The anticipation made her restless.

"It isn't a dream, Gabrielle. This the REAL thing," Ephiny said. "You're so lucky, you know. You have Xena. And you have those two precious kids."

"Where are they? Where are Solan and Elysia?"

"Don't worry. Amarice is watching them," Ephiny assured, because she knew Gabrielle was very protective of her little ones. "They'll be there at the ceremony."

"I can't wait to see them. I can't wait to see Xena."

"Let's go. We must not keep Xena waiting," Ephiny said as she took Gabrielle's hand. She lead the young woman outside to the ceremonial hut. Once they stepped inside, all eyes were on Gabrielle as she walked over to Xena.

"You look breathtaking," Xena said to her Love.

"So do you," Gabrielle whispered back. Their fingers laced together, as the Amazon Queen, Cyane, prepared to begin the ceremony.

Cyane was speaking, but Gabrielle couldn't take her eyes off of Xena. She was wearing a black leather ceremonial dress that fit all her luscious curves. The tops of her breasts spilled out of the material, making Gabrielle feel hot. Her cheeks were stained pink as the Amazon Queen was speaking. She suddenly realized that she had not heard a word that Cyane had said.

"Gabrielle, I just asked if you are ready to join with Xena in the bonds of matrimony," repeated Cyane.

"Yes... yes. Ohhh yes," Gabrielle said with a cute look of frustration crossing her face.

"Alright then. Xena, I will ask you the same question. Are you ready to join with Gabrielle in the bonds of matrimony?"

"More than ready," Xena replied. "Let's get this ceremony thing done and over with now. I am ready for the honeymoon."

Gabrielle blushed several shades of red at her Love's bold comment. Cyane reached for the ceremonial blade and took their laced fingers into her own. She pulled apart their fingers which were joined and made a quick cut into each of their palms. Their hands were then tied together with a scrap of white cloth so that the blood from their wounds would flow and mingle, just as their lives would now be joined for eternity.

"I love you, Gabrielle," Xena said. Her words were loud and clear for all to hear. Gabrielle couldn't believe her ears. She stood there stunned for a moment, disbelieving her good fortune. She had Xena back just as she had wanted. She remembered that prayer she had spoken over Xena's ashes.

_"Bring Xena back to me... please bring her back," she had pleaded. "I'll do anything... Anything! I'll suffer through any sort of Hell, just bring Xena and I back together. Ohhhh please."_

Gabrielle had prayed, putting her full heart and soul into the prayer. And she had meant every word. She would have suffered any fate, as long as it brought her best friend and her Love back to her. And her prayer HAD BEEN answered. She had Xena back. HER Xena.

"I love you so much, Xena," Gabrielle said tearfully as she went into Xena's arms.

Cyane announced the ceremony complete as Xena held Gabrielle in her loving embrace. Their friends and family looked on as Xena took Gabrielle's lips in a tender kiss. Everyone cheered, and when the kiss ended, Gabrielle saw her baby girl and darling son being held in Amarice's arms.

"What's next?" Gabrielle asked as she looked into Xena's eyes.

"They've prepared a feast. We will eat, drink, and be merry, then we go to spend some time together all alone. I meant it when I said I am ready for the honeymoon. I have missed you, Gabrielle."

"I missed you, too, Xena," she said. They hadn't been together since the birth of their daughter even though Gabrielle had been technically healed. Xena had wanted to give her Love more time to recover.

Holding hands, Xena and Gabrielle accompanied the wedding party outside to enjoy the feast. "I'm starved," Gabrielle said as she piled her plate high.

"You're always starved," Xena laughed. "You better eat all of that. You'll need your strength, you know."

"Ohhh will I?" Gabrielle said with a teasing grin. "Are you planning to keep me prisoner in the honeymoon hut?"

"Just wait till you see what I have prepared for us," Xena said as she picked up a piece of fruit and nibbled on it. She was seductively eating the fruit and Gabrielle couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"You're very bad," she said as she felt Xena's ardent caress under the table. Xena had slid a foot up Gabrielle's bare leg and it wasn't long before her toes were pressed against Gabrielle's feminine center.

"Stop that!" Gabrielle gasped as Xena teased her unmercifully. She was wet and hot in mere seconds from Xena's brazen touch.

Xena tried to look all innocent but failed miserably as she continued to nibble on the moist piece of fruit. "Eat fast, Gabrielle," she urged as her toes pressed ever deeper into Gabrielle's heated core. The fabric of Gabrielle's undergarment became wet with her juices.

Suddenly Gabrielle stood up and nearly overturned the table. She couldn't take Xena's sexy teasing another second. "Time for the honeymoon," she announced. "Ephiny, you help Amarice with the babies. See you... in a couple of weeks."

Xena was grinning from ear to ear as she slipped her foot back in her shoe. She stood up to join Gabrielle as she was saying her goodbyes to Ephiny, Amarice and their children. "If the honeymoon tent is a-rocking, please don't come-a-knocking," she said to the astonishment of Gabrielle.

"Xena, you are so bad," Gabrielle said as they left hand and hand.

Xena had set up a cozy little hut in the woods just outside of the village. They would have all the luxuries. They needn't be disturbed until all their lusts were sated.

"You know I am," Xena said with a wink. "But I promise you'll love what I have planned for us."

"I am afraid to see it," Gabrielle said as they entered the wooded area near the village.

A few minutes later, they located the cozy little hut. The Amazons had helped Xena make the romantic shelter from warm furs and sturdy wood. "Ohhh Xena, I love it!" Gabrielle said as they entered and crawled inside. The floor itself had been covered in silken furs.

"I knew you would," Xena said as she cuddled Gabrielle close. "I love you, Little One. I never told anyone that, before you..."

Gabrielle stared into Xena's eyes in the dying light. "This is all I ever wished for," Gabrielle whispered. "You and me; we are forever."

"Forever," Xena agreed.

**The End**

_Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who stayed along for the ride in this story. It was kind of a bumpy road at times, but I am more than pleased with the end result. There is room for a sequel later, maybe somewhere down the road. Not sure. I want to work on my other Xena and Gabrielle story, too. Thank you for reading ... and for all the kind encouragement._


End file.
